Never Been Kissed
by remed123
Summary: A fanfiction exploring the relationship of Blaine and Kurt from the moment they met until the Kiss.  Also has the rest of the Glee club, David and Wes, and a little Karofsky.  Please read!  Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I was just sitting in my room, listening to the Glee version of Teenage Dream over and over again when this idea came into my head. **

**Well here it is. My first story. Sigh. Please don't hate. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did Kurt and Blaine would be singing every week, Sam would just be shirtless the whole episode, Kurt and Burt would have more father son moments, etc. Sadly, it is Ryan Murphy's. But he does a good job **

Never did I ever think I would end up doing this. But then, here I was, standing outside Dalton Academy in Cincinnati, Ohio, an all boys school and New Directions' new rival glee club, the Dalton Academy Warblers. New Directions decided to send me here to spy on the club. How I ever got chosen to be the spy though, I don't know. It was on our practice last Thursday that I was given the honorary and dangerous role.

"Alright guys, settle down, I got some big news," said Mr. Schuester, walking into the room. The room quickly became silent, all of the others faces losing their happiness from before, now full of concern.

"We will not be competing against Vocal Adrenaline this year in Regionals. They have transferred to a different region."

At this, joy and glee erupted in the choir room, even Santana looked happier than usual. Brittany, confused as usual, voiced her thoughts:

"Did their school move to a new state?" she asked sincerely.

"Um, no Brittany, they decided to enroll in a new region for Sectionals, the northeast region," Mr. Schuester explained. "Why though? I have no idea, but this means we will not be facing them in Regionals if we win Sectionals."

"Sectionals was easy, though Mr. Shue. Deaf kids and kids who have nothing better to do than rob banks aren't that big competition," joked Mercedes.

"Here's some other news guys, we aren't going to be competing this year with Jane Adams Academy. A couple of girls burned the school down over the summer and as for now, a glee club would be too much for them to get together in that mess. Instead we will be competing with a brand new, just started glee club outside Cincinnati, the Dalton Academy Warblers."

"Um, what the heck is a warbler," asked Sam.

"That's not the point, Sam. The point is we have new competition, and honestly guys," Mr. Schuester continued solemnly, "I'm scared for New Directions. We aren't familiar with this group, they could be some major competition. I was reading in the West Ohio news, they have a lot of talent. They sang for the governor and they were only just formed this year…"

"I haven't even sung for the governor yet," Rachel whispered to Finn.

"…now guys, I feel kind of bad about saying this but, we need to investigate this club, see what we're up against. We need to send someone to check them out like we checked out Vocal Adrenaline—"

"And I will be the first to take this prestigious job, Mr. Shue. You can count on me!" exclaimed Rachel excitedly.

"Actually Rachel, I forgot to mention that they are an all boys, private school. We'll need to send a guy. Finn, Sam, Artie, we need you guys to stay here to keep the boys strong, Puck," at this Puck looked up from staring blank mindedly at the floor. Puck had just gotten back from Juvie and seemed a little down, "we need you to stay here. We can't risk you getting into any more trouble." Puck looked back down, gloomily. "Mike, no…Kurt. Yeah. We will send Kurt to go check these Warblers out."

And that is how I ended up, walking into this fancy big building right outside downtown Cincinnati. Shiny, golden letters that spelled _Dalton Academy_ glimmered above my head. I walked in nervously, wearing a black coat, black skinny legs, and black boots with a white dress shirt and red tie, I had all chosen especially for this occasion, having researched what the school uniforms were last night and these were the closest items I had in my closet that would best help me fit in and get my mission over with.

I walked in the school, sighing annoyed. I could have sworn the blazer jackets were black in the picture I found online. Oh well, this will do, I assured myself as I walked up to the office, close to the entrance. Even all the administrators and teachers were guys. I walked up to the big front desk and explained how I was just going to be here for a day, I was considering transferring here. The administrator helped me, get out few maps out and handing me half a dozen brochures about Dalton Academy and what it had to offer.

"Oh, you'll need someone to follow around for the day," he looked around anxiously and literally grabbed the closest passing kid, an older one joyfully walking, humming what sounded like Lady Gaga's _Alejandro_. Lucky me.

"Blaine," said the administrator quickly, "This is Kurt. He's new and checking the school out and he needs someone to follow for the day, so yes. You will do."

He pushed us out of the way for another boy who had come to the desk. I looked at Blaine, nervously hoping he wasn't mad about having to show around a young, _gay_ kid when he must have better things to do. What I saw almost shocked me.

Pinned into his jacket, so tiny only I could barely see it was a rainbow colored ribbon, like those ones that are pink for breast cancer except it was rainbow colored. _A_ _rainbow ribbon_.

"You're gay!" I half shouted, glancing around quickly, luckily that the hallway was empty. He was really going to not like me now. Again, a surprise.

He smiled. "Yep. Out and proud. You got a problem with that?" he added darkly, his smile turning into a grimace.

Hello! I'm flaming! This guy must have no gaydar, despite being gay. I, myself, had actually quite a gaydar, despite my guess with Sam (he dyes his hair though!) and Finn was different.

"Um, no, not at all, I guess you didn't notice my boots have heels. I play for your team too," I added, trying to not make my declaration sound so big. His had me kind of shocked. I'd never met any other gay guys like me (Rachel's dads do not count), and his out-and-proud personality was kind of different from what I expected if I was to ever meet another guy like me.

His face lighted up immediately at my declaration. "Really?" he asked.

No, the kid who has so much hairspray in his hair he could fly is lying to you. "Um, yeah."

He laughed happily, almost sounding relieved somehow. "This is crazy. You'd think that there would be a ton of gay guys at an all boys private school like this, but no. You're like, the first I've ever met…"

We spent the rest of the morning just talking to each other. It was amazing. I don't think I've ever felt so open with anyone like this before, not even with Mercedes or my dad. We just talked in the back of the room in all of the classes I went with him to, talked about fashion, talked about our experiences, how we came out. Blaine had known he was gay since sixth grade, and I told him about the sensible heels episode, earning several laughs from him. I didn't mind. It wasn't like I was being judged or made fun of by him. It was kind of fun to share my secrets with him. I told him about the Sam incident, and he laughed so loudly the teacher asked him to be quiet. After I told him about my life he told me more about his. Before today I couldn't imagine that there was a life out there worse than mine.

After discovering that he felt differently about guys than he thought was normal, being a twelve year old with extremely conservative Christian parents who thought that keeping information like this was the only way to keep him from sinning, he told them he didn't know why he didn't feel the same way his friends felt about girls and that he thought the boy next door was cute, not knowing any better. Two years of special therapy he said is what he paid for his not knowing. Trying to force him to be the same as all the other boys. Physical punishment. His dad beat him every time he got home, asking if he had been flirting with any more boys. Blaine eventually learned not to say anything more about his feelings, how he felt, but it was too late. It was already said, and he couldn't take it back.

Divorce happened not long after. His mom, when taking him to a doctor's appointment and having to remove his shirt for a procedure, with the nurse found several blue and black marks across his back. His mom knew exactly who had done it and she and Blaine's violent father divorced when he was in ninth grade. Blaine said he was happy they when they heard they were getting divorced, he liked his mother a lot better than his father. He knew she didn't like him being gay but unlike his dad, she knew that beating the gay out of him was not going to work.

She had him continue therapy for half of his freshmen year of high school. It wasn't a secret either that he was being treated for his "disease" as his mother called it. He walked through the school being called all the horrible names I had endured through and worse. It wasn't just the football team as bullies for him like it was for me. Everyone hated him, made fun of him, and was not afraid to show him and tell him that, right to his face. He came home with new scars each day from being cut with scissors by people. Punches and even a tooth knocked out. It wasn't fair that he had to endure this just because he was different and wasn't afraid to be so.

One day after being beat up again, ending up in the principal's office, with his bullies saying it was his own fault he was in such a condition, his mother couldn't take it anymore. She was sending him off to live with his widowed aunt in Cincinnati. Of all things that had happened to him in his life so far, he said that was the hardest to accept. His mother didn't want him anymore.

It got better though, he promised me. His aunt was a saint. She let him explain everything to her, so she could decide what was best for him. A week after moving in with his aunt he started attending Dalton.

"It isn't cheap here. It's a private school. But my aunt said it was worth it to pay a little more for me to go to a school where I couldn't be bullied." Dalton had a strict no bullying policy, he explained. Any student that just pushed passed him a little roughly in the hall could get expelled. Still feeling the bruise from where Karofsky had pushed me into the lockers two days ago, Dalton was beginning to sound really nice. It wasn't just the fact that people here didn't give me dirty looks when walking through the school next to Blaine that made me wish I was here instead. Blaine was _really_ nice.

"Your eyes are very beautiful," he said truthfully, no joking tone in his voice. "They're blue, and then they're green, and then they're blue again. Really deep."

I blushed a lot at that. I could only hope that my new foundation was thick enough to hide it. I wasn't used to being told things like that. Occasionally Mercedes would say nice little things like that or Brittany would so, but it was so much different from when Blaine said them. Blaine was pretty good looking himself. He wasn't feminine like me but wasn't like jock-like Sam or Finn. He was right in the middle, and the middle had never looked so good.

After a little more talking through lunch about funny stories and experiences, I remembered why I was here again.

"Hey, Kurt, let's go", he said, pulling me by the hand up from my seat at our empty lunch table. "I've got something to show you."

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Our school glee club, the Dalton Academy Warblers. I'm the lead singer."

Oh my Gaga. This could not go well.

**Well, what do you think? Depending on reviews, wink wink, and how the actual episode goes, I might continue this but as for now it's pretty one-shot-ish. **


	2. Chapter 2 but really a Author's Note

Hey guys, so Tuesday's episode…WOW. Karofsky…I had no idea. I mean, I feel like I've just been pranked. I feel like this is some weird dream that I would expect only my mind to come up with but apparently it's for real. I had to watch the clip of Kurt and Karofsky's scene together about twenty times every other hour just to process it. Oh my gosh. I knew that when the episode came out I was most likely going to have to rethink some things and adjust what I had planned to write to kind of fit what was actually happening a bit more, but…wow. I'm as confused as Karofsky here. Sorry about my ranting here, but I have few gleeks as friends and my sister won't listen to me so, thanks for listening. Your reviews are amazing and just warm up my heart reading them. Okay, back to business. Thanks to the amazing producers of Glee for dropping this huge situation on me, I'm a bit confused as to where I should take this, whether I should focus this story on a relationship between Kurt and Blaine or maybe get some Karofsky in. Hopefully I can work this out overnight in my sleep a little and write something tomorrow. Thanks veterans for getting me a day off!

But really. Kurt and Karofsky. Didn't see that coming at all.


	3. Chapter 3 The Story Goes On

**Okay, guys I've thought it over a bit and I've decided where I want to take this. I love Kurt and Blaine's blossoming relationship and based off the fact that they are going to sing Baby It's Cold Outside, sometime or another, I think that something is going to actually go on between them on the show. At the same time I can't ignore that Kurt and Karofsky also kissed once it was put in my mind by the Glee producers. Seriously, I almost had a heart attack during that scene. So I've created something that I hope pleases the Blurt fans (Blaine+Kurt) while also pleasing the ones that might have felt a little something for Karofsky and Kurt (sorry I can't come up with a cool couple name for them). I'm also going to say beforehand sorry for any misquoted things and I'm not the best at official musical terms, Glee only teaches me so much so I think I might have gotten some things wrong. Well here it is…**

**And oh,**

**Glee doesn't belong to me sadly, but that's okay. I'm coping.**

My sudden thoughts of fear of Blaine finding out I was a spy disappeared as he grabbed my hand, pulling me through a hall. His hands were soft yet strong, much better to hold than Brittany's overly sanitized dry ones. I could tell that Blaine was big on moisturizing, a concept very important to me.

I walked into the large common room and let go of Blaine's hand. The room was full of young teenage boys all dressed up in their different choices of uniform. Some had geeky sweater vests like Artie's on, others dressed like Blaine in his nice blazer. I looked around at the crowded room again, then looked at myself and what I was wearing.

"Oh my, I stick out like a sore thumb," I said, feeling self conscious.

"Well next time don't forget new jacket new kid," Blaine said, pulling at my jacket's collar teasingly, his hand lingering at there for a few seconds, "you'll fit right in."

At that moment about a dozen other boys started lining up,providing the instrumentals to a song…oh, Teenage Dream. Interesting choice. Now, spying time.

Blaine sang lead to my surprise and pleasure. Wow he was amazing. Much better than Finn or Puck or Sam. His voice and all the others' went perfectly together. They were perfect. Even their simple choreography was very well done, but allowed for their singing talent to really stand out. Beating them at Sectionals might actually be a challenge.

"You make me, feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on! I can't sleep, let's runaway and don't ever look back! Don't ever look back!" Blaine sang out.

Was it just me or did Blaine seem to be singing the words just to me. It was hard to tell, I sometimes imagined Finn or Sam singing specifically to me sometimes in Glee club, instead of who they really were singing the song to: Rachel and Quinn. Blaine's eyes connected with my at the moment he sang, "The way you turn me on!" I looked around at the room, filled with jealousy. Was he really singing to me or did he actually like some guys other than me in here? The way everyone cheered him on and looked at him with so much respect and awe made it seem like every boy in here must be gay. I remembered what Blaine had said before though, about me being the first gay guy he had met. That helped a little.

Before I knew it they were done. Amazing it was, to hear them sing. Sectionals wasn't going to be easy like everyone expected it to be if Coach Sylvester didn't sabotage us all. We were going to have to work harder for this if we wanted it.

Loud applause interrupted any further thoughts. Boys clapped and cheered everywhere. I clapped loudly too, aware that I was also grinning like an idiot. Blaine smiled at me and walked over towards me.

"Well, how did you like it?" he asked happily.

"You guys were amazing. Like—"

The vibrating of my cell phone interrupted me in mid-sentence. I mouthed just a second to him and stepped back a bit, looking at who it was. Mercedes. I answered, not knowing I had also accidentally pressed the speakerphone button.

"Hello 'Cedes, to what do I owe the honor," I asked half-heartedly, trying to make this fast.

"Hey white boy, you almost done over there with your secret agent spy mission?" Her voice echoed out of the phone louder than usual. It only took me a second to realize that it was on speakerphone.

"Kurt? You comin' back with the report soon?"

I quickly looked at Blaine, hoping he didn't realize what was going on. Unfortunately for me…

Blaine's voice was shocked, hurt. "You're just a spy?"

I didn't even bother looking back. I was too fast for him. I ran out of the room towards the nearest door I could find in the hall, hoping it would lead outside. I was lucky. The cold Cincinnati wind greeted me, like a cold knife against my face but not nearly as painful as the guilt I felt for spying on Blaine and using him. I ran to my car, parked in a parking garage a block away and quickly jumped into it, driving out of the city as fast as I could.

It was when I reached the big interstate when the tears started falling. I blew it. I met this amazing guy who was just like me who liked me and shared many of the same interests as me and I blew it. Me and Blaine could have been friends. Heck, we could have been in love. How cliché. The one thing that brought us to meet each other would tear us apart. I shouldn't have agreed to this job. I shouldn't have let my heart get its hopes so high just to get them destroyed again in less than a day.

The rest of the ride home passed quickly thanks to the nonstop thoughts of guilt controlling my mind. When I pulled into the familiar driveway, I quickly got out of my car and ran into the house, past the couch in the living room where my dad slept peacefully, stirring a bit at the slam of the front door. Thank God. I wasn't in the mood to be questioned by him about someone hurting my feelings again. I ran down to the basement, where my room was and fell onto my bed.

No moisturizing routine tonight.

**(But I'm not done…)**

The next morning the bright light woke me up, streaming in from my tiny window. _I'm going to have to get a curtain to go over that thing_, I thought to myself, sleepily. Ugh, now I really wished I hadn't skipped my nightly routine last night. My face felt awful and dry and I glanced down. _Darn, my clothes are wrinkled. _I glanced over to the alarm clock on my right. Crap! Eight o' clock! School started in thirty minutes! That wouldn't leave me any time to get ready and fabulous today. I could have just taken a mental health day but I had a French test today and I should probably go to school today if I wanted any say in our new glee project. We were doing our annual girls versus boys competition and I didn't want a repeat of last year's mess.

I quickly got dressed in the first things I could find that would convince most to be skillfully picked and scream runaway. Looking the mirror I saw that my reflection wasn't too bad. I ran a combed through my hair hastily and sprayed a bit of hairspray on my brown hair. Not bad. Even the tear trails disappeared overnight. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

But it was. First Mercedes was kind of mad at me for hanging up on her yesterday and insisted I tell her what had happened. My face must have said back off though because her voice became sympathetic and she said I could tell her later. Nice girl.

Second, that Neanderthal Karofsky had pushed me into my locker _again_. However this time was even worse. It hurt more than his usual slams did. The hate from his daily slams and my face implants into strangers' lockers seemed to be multiplied by a thousands. God, why does he hate me so much? What stupid religion in this planet tells him pushing homosexuals into lockers is fine?

Glee was also disappointing. None of the guys liked my first pick of outfits, instead wanting to go with the much simpler less extravagant blue suit jackets and bowties. I was mad with Mr. Schuester. Doesn't he realize that I can best express my creativity and what I like when performing with the girls? His change of the mash ups to songs traditionally sung by the opposite sex was a step up, but it was clear that none of the guys wanted to go so far into the other sex's boundaries. Might turn out like me.

That afternoon after Glee practice I went home hurriedly. My day that I skipped to spy on the Warblers had gotten me a lot of makeup work. For dinner I heated up some Lean Cuisines, the only processed foods I allowed in our house after my dad's heart attack, hoping to save some time. After our brief dinner and awkwardly talking about my alright day with Dad I went down to my room to hit the books. Five minutes into Algebra II homework, my phone buzzed once, a message for me. I opened it.

From: Blaine

hey kurt, i was wondering

if u might want 2 go get some

coffee with me 2morrow b4

school. i really want 2 talk 2

u.

My heart started beating fast like it did in other situations where I had no idea what I should do. _If he gets really mad, I'll just escape the place_, I thought to myself. Okay it was decided.

To: Blaine

yeah. i'll meet u star$s

8. see ya.

What had I just agreed to?

**Yeah, that's it. We got some Blaine and we got some Karofsky. I might actually put a chapter up soon after this, so enjoy! Please review, but keep them nice! I tried my best.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, if I did it would have been Blaine that Kurt had his first kiss with (Brittany doesn't count).**

The coffee shop was pretty silent today. Not many people here other than a studious college girl typing madly on her laptop in the corner and me, impatiently tapping my foot against the wooden floor. I read my watch: 8:03. Blaine was late. What, did he think I had all the time in the world and would just wait here for him forever? Well, yeah I probably would.

The bell signaling someone had entered rang, and I turned my head sharply towards the door. It was Blaine, all dressed up in his school uniform. He noticed me immediately and smiled shyly, walking towards me.

"Hey Kurt, sorry I'm a little late."

"Oh its fine, I was just reading some of these magazines."

We went to go order our preferred choices and sat back down on the couch. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. At least Blaine didn't look mad. Blaine took a long sip from his coffee and started talking.

"Kurt, I know you were spying on us and yeah, that wasn't really great but I'm not mad at you. It's okay. Others have come and even videotaped our performances. What you did wasn't that bad."

I looked him in the eyes for a moment, and he continued.

"As long as you don't do it again I have no problem with hanging out with you and being your friend. You're a really cool guy, Kurt. I really feel like I can relate to you which I've never really been able to do before with a person. I'm not going to just throw away our friendship because of the silly thing that made us meet each other."

"Thanks Blaine." I was forgiven. At that moment things started seeming a hundred times better than what they were before. "You don't know this but I actually didn't really want to spy on you. My Glee club insisted I did. It's become a bad habit of ours to spy on our rivals before competition. Sometimes we don't even realize that we are."

Blaine was silent for a minute. He seemed to be contemplating something in his head. "How about this," he said a moment later. "Let's just keep our glee lives separate from our friendship. Does that sound alright? That way I won't tell you anything about what we are working on and you won't tell me and we won't be able to let anything slip to our teams."

"That sounds fair. Does this mean I won't ever hear you sing again though? Not until we meet at Sectionals? You might have not noticed, but I enjoyed hearing you sing a lot at your school. I don't think I want to wait until Sectionals," I said teasingly, but serious in my mind. "You were amazing."

Blaine blushed a bit. "Well, thank you. And I don't think I really want to wait until then to hear you sing. You're in Glee as well, you must sing."

"I do. I sing with the girls a lot with my soprano voice, sometimes people think that's weird and don't expect me to sing with my strange voice, but I do sing."

"Well I'm going to have to hear you sometime, that's all I know right now."

"Okay." I glanced down at my watch to make sure we were doing okay on time. It was only ten after surprisingly. School would start in twenty minutes. Suddenly fear hit me. In twenty minutes I would have to leave this bliss and go back to being thrown into dumpsters again by Karofsky. Bad images flooded my mind.

"Kurt, what's the matter?" Blaine asked, noticing my sudden change in mood.

I thought for a moment. Blaine dealt with this stuff a time ago, maybe he could help me. I sighed.

"I just thought about going back to school for a minute there."

"I take it that you're having trouble there?"

"I'm the only person out of the closet at my school." I watched as Blaine's expression turned sympathetic. "I try to stay strong about it but…there's this Neanderthal who's made it his mission to make my life a living hell…and nobody seems to notice." I felt a few tears slipping down my face, wiping them away quickly, hoping Blaine didn't think I was some overly emotional girl who couldn't handle anything.

Blaine nodded his head, understandingly. "I know how you feel. I got taunted at my old school and it really…made me mad." He sounded angry now.

"I even complained about it to the faculty. They were sympathetic and all, but you could tell that…nobody really cared. It was like hey, if you're gay, your life's just going to be miserable. Sorry," he said bitterly. "Nothing we can do about it."

"I was so happy when I was able to go to Dalton. It was like all of my troubles had just melted off me as soon as I entered the building." He looked down at his folded hands, looking up again to stare into my eyes.

"You have two options. I mean, I'd love to just tell you to come and enroll in Dalton with me, but tuition at Dalton is sort of steep and I know that's not an option for everybody." He was so thoughtful. "Or, you can refuse to be the victim. Prejudice is just ignorance, Kurt, and you have a chance right now to teach them."

I was confused. "How?"

"Confront him! Call him out!" he drew closer to me. "I ran, Kurt. I didn't stand up. I let bullies chase me around and that is something that I really…really regret."

I nodded understandingly. I never saw it that way before, but the way he had put it made so much sense.

"You can do this Kurt. Have courage. You might feel like you are alone, but really you're not. I'm here if you need to call me, talk to me, or whatever."

"Th-thank you Blaine," I stuttered out.

He smiled. "No problem." He glanced down at his watch. "Eight twenty five. I got to go if I want to get to school without getting a tardy. I'll see you around Kurt?"

"Yeah," I promised, standing up. "See you." We left out the door together and parted in the direction of our cars. I gave him one last wave as I speeded in the direction of my school, I couldn't be late today.

"Courage," I repeated to myself. "Courage."

With what Blaine had said to me still stuck in my mind, I felt a lot better today. In club period, me and the boys actually got somewhere with our choreography and figured out who would be doing some of the singing in our mash up of Stop in the Name of Love and Free Your Mind. It was looking really good. We might not need drugs to win this year.

My happiness wasn't very long-lasting though. I was walking down the hall, opening a new message from Blaine, with the single word courage in it. I smiled, but before I knew it was shoved into a locker, my phone dropping loudly on the floor.

Karofsky. Who else would it be? Blaine's words suddenly appeared right before my eyes.

_Confront him! Call him out!_

Yeah, that was what I must do. I screamed, "Hey!" at him before following him into the boy's locker room. I was probably going to pay for this, but it wouldn't be bad to try, right?

I stormed angrily into the room. There he was, over at his locker.

"I'm talking to you!"

He didn't even bother looking in my direction. "The girl's locker room is next door." Really, was that all he could say back to me?

I breathed in heavily, walking over to him. "What is your problem?"

He turned around. "Excuse me?"

"What are you so scared of?" I was determined at this moment to get the real truth. I wasn't going to let anyone get to me without a real cause, not just homophobia.

"Besides you sneaking in here to peak at my junk?" he sneered. My God, what a homophobe he was.

"Oh yeah, every straight guy's nightmare, that all of us gays are secretly out to molest or convert you!" I was really mad now. Images of Finn telling me of how uncomfortable he was with me came back from last summer. I wasn't going to let this happen to me again. "Well guess what ham hawk! You're not my type!"

"That right?"

"Yeah," I snapped back. "I don't dig on chubby boys who sweat too much and are gonna be bald by the time they're thirty!"

He held up his fist threateningly. "Do not push me Hummel!"

"You're gonna hit me?" I looked down at his huge fist trying to ignore the image of it colliding with my skull. "Do it," I dared him.

"Don't push me!" He slammed his locker loudly.

"Hit me, 'cause it's not gonna change who I am! You can't punch the gay out of me any more than I can punch the ignoramus out of you!"

He was really mad now. "Get out of my face!" he yelled into mine.

"You are nothing but a scared little boy who can't handle how extraordinarily ordinary you are!"

What happened next what enough to give me a heart attack; luckily I had better health than my father. Karofsky grabbed the two sides of my face in a rush pulling me closer until he was kissing me. _Kissing me._

His lips attacked mine angrily, I could feel his rage and what was _lust_ in this strange outburst. I was so confused, I forgot what I was doing here, all I knew was that Dave Karofsky was kissing me like there was no tomorrow, and that I was not kissing back. It took him a little longer to realize this however and a few seconds later he pulled back, his hands still lingering at my neck, almost gentle for once.

I was in complete shock. My mouth was wide open and my eyes were as big as plates. What the hell had just happened?

Karofsky's face was the opposite, full of longing like a little puppy dog. He must have not understood my expression at all because he leaned in _again_. I was faster though. I pushed him roughly away, for once feeling strong, and not weak like him. My hand went straight to my mouth, ready to protect myself if he tried again.

What surprised me the most was the yell he let out as he slammed his fists hard against the lockers, leaving small dents in them, before leaving the room. I had never heard or imagined him so desperate and frustrated as he sounded right then after he kissed me. I touched my lips. I felt so violated, like he had raped my lips, which is pretty much what he just did.

_That was my first kiss_, I slowly realized. At least my first of those that counted. I had always dreamt of my first kiss as a younger boy, of course realizing it was going to be with a guy. I expected it to be magical, romantic and with some guy I actually liked. Life must have not been thinking correctly with me to have it be with sloppy, disgusting, and bullying Karofsky in the smelly locker room. Looking back, taking away the shock of actually having Karofsky kiss me, it wasn't…bad. It didn't hold all of the bad factors I dreaded if my first kiss went wrong. It wasn't the actual kissing that made me feel sick inside, it was that it happened with Karofsky. Why couldn't have Blaine kissed me then, this morning, making him my first kiss? Why?

The other question that now dominated my mind was when did Karofsky go gay? Was I the only one that knew this? Did he even know it, or had this been his first ever encounter with a guy. It made sense now though. Karofsky was the biggest homophobe in this school and why? Because he was one himself, and hated himself for it. A self hating homophobic homo.

It wasn't until I looked down my tear stained shirt that I realized I was crying, harder than ever, harder than when I found out what had happened to my dad or than I remember crying when I heard the news of my mother. I wiped them away and headed up the stairs to the hall I was in before our kiss. My cell phone was still lying there on the floor, thank God, no scratch or crack on it. I picked it up and dialed the familiar numbers, not bothering to go to the phonebook. He answered at the first ring.

"Blaine?"

"Yes Kurt? What's the matter?"

"Could you come over to my house tonight? I really need someone to talk to."

"I'll be there soon. Bye, Kurt."

**What do you think? Did I do Kurt and Karofsky's scene justice? Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5 But Not Really

**OH MY GOSH! I'M SO SORRY for not having updated for like, how long has it been now, three weeks? I've been so busy lately and tired I forgot that I wrote this story for a while, and almost even forgot Glee existed. I've had numerous projects in these last few weeks because our teachers cram everything they can into these last few weeks of the semester (and they call us procrastinators). Last Wednesday I pulled my first all nighter and it was horrible. I feel very accomplished however, because I'm that person who usually goes to bed at 9. So yeah, been super tired and am still tired right now but I think I shall work on getting a new chapter out later tonight. I just wanted to make a little note to you all, letting you know I'm not dead from a heart attack brought on by Kurt transferring to Dalton. Happy ****Christmahanukwanzakah!**


	6. Chapter 6

**And here is the next chapter! Again, I am so sorry for not having posted in such a long time, but I'm in high school. We get busy, and I made the stupid decision of doing Honor's English this year. I'm very sorry. Now, a lot has happened in the past few weeks on Glee so I will try to stay close to what we are familiar to from the show, but I think I'm going to mix things up a bit. Some stuff might be different from how the episode actually went. So, yeah, here it is.**

**And also, this chapter's got AVPM and AVPS references! If you can find them you know what these abbreviations stand for.**

**Disclaimer: ***_**Ryan writes her Christmas list.**_

_**Dear Santa,**_

_**I would like only like some cool socks this year. And oh, GLEE.**_

_**Love, Ryan**_

_***1 month later: Ryan sulks around the house, complaining about how she got nothing she wanted for Christmas.**_

_Knock, knock._ I hurried to the door from where I sat on the couch in my living room. Blaine.

I opened the door, but faster than I could say hi, Blaine's arms were around me in a tight hug. My arms hung there limply at my sides. Lack of wanting to touch was probably a side effect of having been raped. Well, lip-raped.

Blaine took notice of my lack of affection. "Kurt, man, what's the matter? What happened?" I tried to hold back the tears, but again there they were, falling freely down my already tearstained face.

"Karofsky, he…"

"He…? You can tell me Kurt."

I walked over to the couch. I wasn't one to know how bad or good Blaine's temper was so I took the precaution and invited him to sit on the couch with me. With my face looking down I took a deep breath and blurted out what was the source of my troubles.

"He kissed me."

After a period of silence that seemed to be for hours I looked up to see what Blaine was doing. His face was looking down like mine had been, however.

"Blaine, say something."

He looked up. His eyes were watery and he looked like crying. His voice shaky, he replied, "There's not much to say except that I am so sorry." At this, I was confused. Blaine noticed this.

"I'm sorry for directing you to do such a risky behavior. I shouldn't have. I mean, looking back now with what we do know, it makes so much sense. Karofsky is a self hating gay. For all this time all his actions have been a result of his own hate for himself. I can believe I told you to risk yourself like that and stick up for yourself. I mean it's great that you did, but—"

"Blaine," I said with a sigh, "None of us could have seen this coming. It's not your fault that Karofsky practically raped my lips out of anger for my ability to stand up and be proud to be who I am."

"He just, like, forced you to kiss him?"

"Pretty much. I was just standing there in the locker room, yelling at him and he just…kissed me…" I started crying harder. Blaine put his arm around me and let me lean into his chest.

"Why are you so upset? I mean, you should be but it's just that—"

"That was my first kiss. At least, the first that actually counted."

Blaine breathed in deeply and sighed. "Again, Kurt, I can't tell you how really sorry I am. I feel responsible for this all. Like I was trying to fix the little that I did to stand up for myself by telling you to be brave and have the courage I never had. I feel selfish."

"Really Blaine, it's okay. Karofsky would have gotten a bit out of line one day and kissed me even if I didn't provoke him like I did. It was inevitable."

"Okay," Blaine murmured softly. My head was still at his chest, his arms wrapped around me. I couldn't help but forget my own troubles and notice that he was still wearing his uniform. Not that it was bad. It was actually kind of cute. Especially the Hogwarts-styled tie.

"Gotta get back to Hogwarts, gotta get back to school…" I sung softly. I looked up. Blaine was laughing softly. I seemed out of place with our serious talking, but nonetheless, nice to hear.

"You like A Very Potter Musical? I would have never guessed you liked Harry Potter."

"Well," I said, grinning, "I'm not so much of a HP fan, but I love musicals. And that Darren Criss is pretty supermegafoxyawesomehot."

"He is," Blaine agreed. "So, Kurt, do you want to?"

"You go on down to my room. I'll go get the Redvines."

Blaine was smiling wider than ever now. "What the hell can't they do?"

"See you down there in a minute."

It was close to the end of Act I when my dad barged into the room, a can of pepper spray sticking out of his pocket while Blaine and I laughed like crazy as we watched Voldemort finally dance. We became suddenly silent as he awkwardly entered, looking at us suspiciously as we sat on my bed together, the computer sitting on our laps.

"Hi, Dad," I spoke up at last.

"Who is this Kurt?" he blurted out.

"Oh, this is Blaine. He is my friend," I said with a large emphasis on friend.

"Okay, hi Blaine. I'm Kurt's father." Wow dad, really? We thought you were some other strange guy that lives here and checks on his son and acts awkward when another boy is around him.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Hummel. I'm Blaine."

My dad looked uncomfortable now. I could see that he was having some internal argument on whether to say something or not.

"So," he said in very long, awkward fashion. "Are you gay too?"

Oh my Gaga. Only my dad would ask a guy that who happened to be hanging out with me. "Dad!"

Blaine seemed kind of uncomfortable too but amused as well. "Well, yes actually, but Kurt and I are just friends." My heart sank at the last part a bit but it was true. Blaine and I were friends, and would probably be only friends. That would be okay though. My dad would get to see that it was possible for two guys like us to just be friends. That was fine for me.

"Oh, okay. That's good." He was talking about the just friends part. It was clear that even though we had shared some good father-gay son moments, he was still not ready to talk to me about this stuff. Honestly, I wasn't too ready to talk about relationships with him as well.

"Carol and Finn are coming over soon with dinner. You are welcome to join us Blaine."

"Thanks, that would be great," Blaine replied politely.

I watched my dad leave and then Blaine burst into laughter. I hit him with my pillow.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. It's just that I find family awkwardness hilarious. I kind of miss it because I don't see my aunt too much and get to experience it for myself. It was just funny."

"Although I'm quite glad I can make you laugh, I would rather have Darren Criss do that for us. Let's finish up Act I."

Dinner went fairly smooth. Finn asked if Blaine was gay also and Blaine responded with a laugh and the same thing he told my dad, but otherwise it was not too bad. Before I knew it, ten o'clock approached and my dad came downstairs to us, finishing up the musical.

"Hey guys. It's getting pretty late."

"Dad it's only ten, I stay up until eleven on most school nights."

"I was just going to ask Blaine if he wanted to spend the night. It's pretty dark outside, not sure if you want to make the two hour trip back to Cincinnati tonight."

"That's a good thought," Blaine responded. "Could I? You wouldn't mind, would you Kurt?"

"Of course not." I was kind of shocked that my Dad was letting me do such a thing. He must really think that we were just friends.

"Okay, it's settled then. I'm headed up to bed myself, you guys don't be too loud. I can hear you from upstairs talking about some Zeron?"

"Zefron Dad. Zac Efron."

"Whatever. Goodnight," he yelled as he headed up the stairs.

We finished the musical not much later and we were actually pretty tired although it was only twenty after ten.

"You ready for bed," I asked Blaine with a yawn.

"Yeah, let me wash my face and I'll get situated on the couch."

"You don't have to sleep on the couch, I'll sleep there. You can take my bed."

"No, I insist, let me take the couch. I can't take your own bed from you."

"You probably sleep on a camp bed all the time at school. Sleep in a real bed for once."

"Look," Blaine said. "If you're so set on me not sleeping on the couch and I don't want you there either we can both take the bed. It's big enough for the both of us."

I froze in shock. Sleep in the same bed? Blaine must really seem to think all I wanted was friendship from him and not the something more I felt when he suggested we sleep together.

"Fine then. That'll work."

"Good," said Blaine, smiling again.

After a few minutes of getting ready, we were ready for sleep. Both of us standing awkwardly on opposite sides of my not so large double bed, we climbed in, under the covers. _This is odd,_ I thought to myself as my left arm brushed against his right. Blaine must have been oblivious to what I was feeling on the other side because he gave me a small hug as he whispered goodnight to me.

_Just friends, _I thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**One thing I like about Christmas is how creatively productive it allows you to be with all of the Christmas tree decorating and cookie making. And since I'm in a creative mood right now, I can put out a new chapter! Yay! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did Jesse would have been back by now and Kurt would be singing every week.**

**And also, just a reminder, I'm not doing things exactly like the show, I'm changing up some big plot stuff, but I'm going to include some of the other important details.**

It was Monday morning; I was walking down the busy halls of McKinley when I was suddenly grabbed by the arms…by my dad and Carole? What were they doing here?

"Hey Kurt," my dad said happily to me, "We got something to tell you, but let's go find Finn first."

"What?"

"There he is!" Carole pointed out Finn by his locker. Finn looked up in our direction at Carole's voice, confused as much as the time Britney told him the square root of four was rainbows.

I knew I should have seen it coming, but with all of my own troubles going on, I hadn't. Burt and Carole were getting married.

"You have to let me be the wedding planner. Maybe we can have the glee club sing!" I exclaimed.

"Of course Kurt," My dad assured me.

That night when I got home I called Blaine to tell him the news.

"Your Dad's getting married? That's great, tell him I said congrats."

"Thanks. Earlier, I was talking to my dad about it and he said that you could come."

"Like your date?"

I knew it. He was about to tell me that the only thing we would ever be was friends, again. It surprised me instead when he excitedly agreed to be my "date".

We talked about wedding stuff for another hour and a half until my Dad came down to remind me that I was wasting the money I could be using for the wedding and asked me to finish up.

The next few days were hectic. Burt and Carole wanted to have the ceremony in the next week so that Finn and she could move in soon enough that she wouldn't have to pay the next bill. Carole and I were all over the place, going to wedding dress stores and random churches all over Ohio, trying to find the perfect place. Finn was taking everything pretty well. I was happy to see that he might be getting over his homophobia and what happened last May for his mother's own happiness.

With all the work that we were doing, we were ready to have the wedding the following week. One thing left to do was dance lessons.

"Due to my small mistake with our budget, I will be teaching you two how to dance."

Finn and Burt were seated on the chairs in the choir room. I had the piano pushed back and a CD player nearby for our rehearsal.

"Dude, my moves are fine," said Finn.

"You might think so and so may Rachel, but this is different from what we do in Glee club and even in there your dance moves are bad and unoriginal. But that's okay because I can teach you and make you into a perfect dancer by next week."

"Fine."

First I helped my dad get started with some basic steps. Luckily he got them easy enough and I was able to go ahead and help Finn. Although Finn had been showing progress, I knew that he would be somewhat uncomfortable dancing with me.

"Can we close that door?" he asked.

That would probably be a good idea. Before I could though, Karofsky was there, standing in the doorway, an evil smirk on his face. My heart started racing faster in fear and I moved back a step.

"Hope you've been keeping your promise, homo." With that he returned back into the crowded hall.

"Who the hell was that?" my dad demanded. "What the hell is he talking about, your promise?"

A flashback to a few days ago came into my mind, one from a couple of days before the news:

_I was at my locker in the empty hall at school. It was during classes, not after school so I wasn't expecting any jocks to come picking on me at this time. Lunch had been the previous period and Mercedes had accidentally spilled her Coke on my new white jacket, leaving quite a stain. I was stopping by my locker for a new shirt on the way to the restroom to change. As I turned to go, Karofsky was there and shoved me against the lockers, putting his fists on both lockers next to my head. _

"_Have you told anybody?" he hissed angrily._

"_What?" I asked, in panic mode._

"_You know exactly what I'm talking about. That you kissed me."_

"_I know that you aren't that great at remembering stuff Karofsky, but I thought you would at least be capable enough to remember that it was you that kissed me."_

"_Shut up homo! Look, just keep it to yourself, and don't go telling anyone. Or else."_

"_Or else what, you'll rape me next?"_

_He was mad now. "No, I'll do better. I will kill you if you tell anyone else."_

_He dropped his arms from the sides of my head. "And, if you tell someone that I threatened to kill you, I will make sure that it's the most painful death you'll ever have."_

_With a last shove into the lockers, he stormed off. I sank silently to the ground, forgetting the reason why I was there, only thinking of his promise._

I had to tell my dad. He was going to kill just for the sake of it anyway, even if I kept it to myself.

"Dave Karofsky. He threatened to kill me."

My God, my dad looked like he was about to have another heart attack. Before I could rush to his side, he went past me, outside into the crowded hallway. Finn, also sensing my worry about what my dad was on to, hurried with me quickly out there. My dad was not far from the choir room's entrance, one fist on the front of Karofsky's shirt, the other ready to punch him.

"Dad!" I yelled. Finn grabbed him and pulled him off Karofsky. A crowd was beginning to develop, and looking around at the scene, I saw Coach Sylvester, or Principal Sylvester as of last week's events, emerge from it.

"You bunch. My office," was all she had to say.

We sat in her office for a few awkward minutes, waiting for Karofsky's dad to arrive. Shortly, he did and took a seat right next to his son on the long couch on the side of the room opposite to where my Dad and I sat. Finn had been ordered to leave by Principal Sylvester, since these were not matters that concerned him. Mr. Schuester, however, had been brought in by Becky. He sat down on my other side.

It was quiet for a minute until Principal Sylvester asked, "Well? Are you two going to tell Mr. Karofsky what he has traveled across the town for or should I?"

With anger in his voice, my dad answered her question. "Mr. Karofsky, your son has threatened the life of my son here."

Mr. Karofsky, evidently confused, asked, "What? I don't understand."

"There's not much to be explained," added Mr. Schuester. "What I have seen for myself is that Karofsky has been pushing Kurt around here at school, shoving him into lockers, disturbing his—"

"Let's get on with this William. In short, Mr. Karofsky," she said, turning to face him, "Kurt Hummel here has accused your son with threatening to kill him. That is a school violation, punishable by expulsion."

"I didn't threaten him at all! I swear I didn't!" said Karofsky, defensively.

"Yes, you did," I spoke up. "You threatened to kill me if I told anybody."

"Told anybody what?" Principal Sylvester asked.

"You can tell the truth to us, Kurt. No one can hurt you now."

I could tell everyone right now and finally be free from the pressure that knowing this huge secret of Karofsky's. Maybe, if I was more specific and told them the truth, they would have him expelled, maybe locked up somewhere far from me.

It took be just a second to decide against the pros and the cons. I knew what I had to do.

"He said that he would kill me if I told anyone that he kissed me."

What happened next was not what I had expected. I expected Karofsky to jump up from his seat, rush over to me despite his father's yells for him not to, and just beat me up there in the office until I was dead.

However, it was silent and still in the room. No one had moved or said a word since mine. I looked over to Karofsky, his face holding a look of astonishment with his mouth slightly open in shock. His dad's face mirrored his.

Mr. Schuester was the first to speak up. "Kurt, is this the truth? Is this why you've been so afraid of him these past few weeks?"

"What?" was all my dad could say. He was worried I could see and for once, didn't look like he had any idea what to do.

Principal Sylvester was the only one in the room, not absolutely shocked by my confession. "Would you mind explaining this further, Lady? What happened that made Karofsky want to plant his supposedly straight lips on your rainbow ones?"

Still in shock, I went on to explain. "A couple of weeks ago I was in the hall when Karofsky came up to me and pushed me into the lockers for the fifth time that week. I had gotten really tired of him pushing me around and bullying me so I followed him down to the locker rooms and we started yelling and—"

"Go on," Principal Sylvester interrupted.

"I started asking him why he was doing this all to me and I called him ignorant and scared. He got angry and just kissed me."

"I see", she said. "Becky!"

Becky appeared in the doorway.

"Yes Coach?"

"Please escort Mr. and Dave Karofsky out to the reception area where I will talk with them in a minute, after I speak with the Hummels."

"Yes Coach."

After the Karofskys left, she turned and looked at me straight in the eye.

"You aren't lying about this at all Ladyface? This is all true?"

"Yes, I swear."

She relaxed a bit, still looking at me, trying to determine if I was still lying. She stood up and started pacing before continuing.

"Well, I wish I could do something about this, all right now and expel him because I do believe you and all that you said Lady. I could see that you were telling the truth. When I fought in World War II and they had just come up with all the eye to eye technology that allowed one to see if another was lying, I became an expert. I used to on all of the gays to see if they were lying when they said they were straight. Turns out they were and—"

"Sue," Mr. Schuester warned.

"Anyway, I would love to expel Dave Karofsky, right here and right now, really, he's stinks up this school. Unfortunately they did not let me have that right on my contract when they made me president here. That power rests with the school board apparently. You probably don't know this, but school boards require more evidence than state courts do for killing someone, just to expel a student. We have no proof that Karofsky really did threaten you or kiss you, which is why we should take more of the football team's budget money to buy security cameras for every hall in the school. That power doesn't rest with the principal too. So Lady," she said stopping her pacing and coming closer to my face, and looking me deep in the eyes, "I will do everything I can to make sure Karofsky is expelled, but for now the chances that he will be are very slim. They're also very slim for him getting locked up somewhere which I know you want to happen."

Looking in my dad's eyes now she continued. "You might want to look into Kurt transferring somewhere else. There's no promise that I can keep him safe for you."

I turned to look at my dad as he turned to look at me.

"We might have to consider that."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter! I just want to say thank you for all the reviews, it really gives me that fuzzy warm feeling inside whenever I read them. Also, just a note about the story here, I'm still changing up a bit of the plot stuff, especially how Dalton and the Warblers acted towards Kurt. I was kind of disappointed by that episode because of that. So I'm changing it. Well that's all, hope you all have happy holidays!**

"_Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back," _I sang softly as I packed as much as a could into my suitcases. It had been decided. I was going to Dalton Academy.

It was yesterday that we received the news that had been the fuel for my decision. The Lima School Board had called us early in the morning to tell us that my case had been turned down. Karofsky would continue to go to school at William McKinley.

We had been prepared for the news. I had already packed to some extent. Even if Karofsky was expelled, there was no way I could stay so close to Lima; it held the state's juvenile detention center. I couldn't help but have nightmares of the same arms that shoved me roughly into the lockers every day, pushing out of jail to come after me to kill me. Looking back at that day in Principal Sylvester's office, I wished I hadn't spilled Karofsky's huge secret. There was no doubt in my mind that he wouldn't murder me if he had the opportunity. But thankfully, I hadn't left my house since then to give him the chance to.

I also regretted in another, very different way. Who knows how bad I must have screwed up Karofsky's already screwed up life by confessing his secret, to his dad. If Karofsky is homophobic, who knows how much his Dad is. I wondered what crazy events were happening in that house at the moment. It shouldn't matter to me though. What had happened to me in William McKinley High School was gone now. I was ready to start a new life at Dalton.

Suddenly the door of my room flew open, Finn stood in the middle of the doorway.

"May I come in?"

"Looks like you're going to anyway, so, okay," I replied. I went over to sit on my bed as he moved my vanity chair closer._ I wonder what this is about_, I said to myself.

Once he sat down he got straight to the point. "Burt says you're moving."

"Yes. I'm transferring to Dalton Academy tomorrow."

"Why? I mean, I get that Karofsky is really mean to you, and Burt told me that you said he kissed you, which is like, a really big secret, but—"

"Finn, do you really not get it? The day I go back to McKinley is the day I die. Karofsky's not going to let me get away with outing him to his dad and not do anything about it. I have to go. I'm not safe there anymore. In fact, I never really was. The difference is that back then I was too much of a coward not to do anything for myself. Dalton is my only choice."

"But we can protect you! You said earlier in the year that you and Puck have every class together! He can protect you! Glee club loves you Kurt. We're like family. We'd all go out of our way to protect you! Can't you see that?"

"I know now Finn. But Karofsky, he's not giving up like that no matter how many of us there are. And you know he's got friends of his own. Maybe for a month I could rely on the club to protect me but this is going to last a lot more than a month. Besides, it's too late now to go back. Tuition's been paid. Thanks to Carole and Dad's willingness to put aside the wedding until this summer and return everything I can go. This isn't something I can really undo, Finn."

Finn sighed in frustration. "Fine. Just go to Dalton. Forget us."

"What are you talking about Finn?" I asked, confused.

"Leave me, your Dad, and my mom here on our own. Leave your new family. Despite what you've known that's happened in the past between us, I'm ready to put it behind and actually have a real family. I've actually kind of always wanted a little brother."

"Finn, I'm four months older than you."

"Yeah," he said, grinning. "But, you know what I mean. I've been kind of lonely lately, you know, ever since the baby thing. Rachel's always there, but she actually doesn't just talk with me a lot. She just sings how she feels, you know? And the rest of the time we make out. That's the problem with Rachel, she uses other people's words and songs to express how she feels and she makes a huge show out of it. I wish there was someone I could just hang out with and talk to who doesn't have to do that. Like you."

Surprised at Finn's confession and touched, I blinked away the tears that were forming in my eyes. I had always been a sucker for touchy family stuff. I never even realized that Finn felt this way.

"I'm sorry about that Finn. I'm sorry that I'm not going to be around here a lot and that you have to deal with Rachel, but it's not like I won't ever visit. It's not like I'm leaving here forever and never coming back. We can talk on the phone."

"That'd be cool. Yeah, let's keep in touch okay? Promise?"

"Yeah, I promise."

"Good. Are we cool?"

Smiling, I replied. "Yeah, we're cool."

"Come on. Let's go upstairs. My mom made us breakfast tacos."

"What in the name of Gaga are those?"

"Just come up. You'll see. There actually really good."

I laughed. Having a brother sure was going to be interesting.

**This is a pretty short chapter compared to my others, but you know, it just worked best like this. I'll update soon! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Next chapter!**

**Don't own Glee. If I did Kurt and Blaine would pretty much dominate the show. And Mr. Schuester would never rap again.**

As much as I had tried, it was kind of impossible to stay only in my house on my last day of my time as a New Directions gleek. Not ten minutes after I had finished packing, Mercedes called me to ask if I could come over to her house. She and the rest of the New Directions girls were throwing a party for my leaving.

"You're celebrating my leaving?" I asked her, pretending to sound mad.

"Totally, we can't wait for you to leave," she replied sarcastically. "You know I'm kidding Kurt. We just want to party like there's no tomorrow with you before you have to go. Just the girls and you. It'll be fun."

"Okay, I'll be there soon."

As soon as I stepped into the door of Mercedes house, six girls attacked me in a giant group hug. Even Santana joined in, but I noticed she was trying to hug Brittany more than she was trying to hug me. I didn't care though. These truly were my best friends, apart from Blaine. Even the ones that were Cheerios and had once hated me were now as close to me as Mercedes had always been.

As the group disbanded from hugging me, Brittany stepped forward, arms holding out multiple DVD cases. The covers were all pictures of me. Curious, I raised my eyebrows at Brittany.

"These are DVDs with all of our glee club performances. They're our gift to you," she explained in her normal monotone, every line sounding very rehearsed. "Happy Leaving," she added.

"Thanks Brittany," I said, smiling. "How did you all get every performance?"

Rachel, of course, was the one to explain, and as I expected, in superfluous detail.

"Well, from the beginning of glee club I've always known that someday we would win Regionals, due to my numerous amount of solos, and become famous, show choir superstars. It crossed my mind the day before our first glee club practice that when that day of international stardom comes, everyone will be in want of our performances from the beginning. So, I had the AV Club place cameras in multiple places all over the room for optimal viewing as well as place numerous microphones to ensure the best possible sound for the videos. You have only me to thank for this. I did this solo."

"Um, thanks Rachel. This is great."

"One DVD includes all of the songs with your solos. Defying Gravity, well, with me dominating, Bad Romance, that poorly chosen Mellencamp song, Rose's Turn—"

"Wait, Rose's Turn?" I blurted out, surprised.

"Yes, Kurt. The April Rhode's Civic Pavilion is truly like a second home to New Directions. Of course I have all of our performances from there. And since a lot of our performances also strangely take place in the hall, random classrooms, the field, as well as many other places, I put microphones and video cameras in there. I even have a video camera in Finn's house because I know he sings there some."

"Rachel, that's very creepy."

"It may seem that way to you as of right now, but I'm sure you'll be thanking me once day when we're famous and I have all of these performances."

"You keep on believing that."

"All right you two," interrupted Mercedes. "Are y'all ready to get this thing on?"

"Really Man Hands," Santana put in, "I canceled making out with Puck this afternoon to celebrate you leaving. Let's get on with it."

To start off things we watched everyone's all time favorite chick flick: Mean Girls. After we finished that one, we decided to pick out movie out of Mercedes's extensive movie collection at random. We picked Juno, but knowing that Quinn would probably be sensitive still after her pregnancy, we decided to go with another harmless chick flick.

Finally, at five in the afternoon we decided to wrap things up and head home to do our last minute Sunday night homework. Or for me, spend a last few hours with my family before heading to Dalton the next morning.

"Oh my Gaga, I'm going to miss you all so much," I managed to say as the girls squeezed me in for a final last hug."

I heard a loud sob, made by Brittany.

"What's wrong Brittany?" Santana asked, with concern, an emotion she reserved for only Brittany.

"Kurt, you're leaving," she stated obviously.

I sighed. "Yes Brittany." Dear Gaga, I hoped I wouldn't have to explain this all over again to someone.

"This means we won't have any chance of kissing again."

Really? That was what this was about? Looking at the other girls for help as Brittany wrapped her arms around me and laid her head on my shoulder, I saw Santana mouth, _kiss her!_

I wanted to say, are you kidding me, I'm gay! but with the looks the other girls were giving me for making Brittany upset, it looked like I had no other choice if I wanted to leave with my friends not mad at me. To my disgust, I gave Brittany a light kiss on the lips before heading out the door, shouting out goodbyes to my friends.

"Text me!" Tina called.

"You send me some pictures of you and all those hot gay guys you'll be hanging out with, you hear? If you don't, me and Brit are gonna have to join you in your fun!" she teased.

"Bye Santana," I shouted loudly. "Bye!"

It was sad, leaving them it was, but I tried to look at things from an optimistic perspective. I was going to a new school, with only boys, some of which I knew were gay. Blaine, _wink, wink_. I tried to note all the new possibilities and opportunities of being in a place where I wouldn't have to worry about not being accepted. And glee club there! Maybe at last I would actually be valued for something with my rare and rather feminine voice. Maybe I would get to sing with Blaine which I had long dreamed of since that fateful day when I met Blaine—

Blaine. I hadn't even told him I was coming yet. I reached for my phone to call him before it rang in my hand as I picked it up. It was Dad.

"Hey Dad. What's up?"

"Hey, Kurt, would you mind going out to Pizza Place to get two cheese pizzas. Carole doesn't have anything to cook with tonight; we'll need to grab some groceries later."

"Okay, will do."

I headed to Pizza Palace, instead of home. _Why Pizza Palace?_ I mentally asked myself. _He knows it takes them about an hour to make just one pizza. _I was going to be out for a while.

I parked my car in front of the small building, noting that there was only one other car parked there, belonging to an employee. Great, this was going to take all night.

I walked in, ordered the two large pizzas and went over to the little waiting area consisting of two chairs and a magazine about pizza. Desperate for something to do, I got out my iPhone and started playing one of those games that Finn put on there for himself. It was boring, so I stopped after one game.

Suddenly, the little bell signaling someone entered rang. I turned around quickly, hoping it was someone I knew, or at least someone friendly looking so I could talk to them. It was not however. It was the last person I ever wanted to see again in my life.

Dave Karofsky.


	10. Chapter 10

**Next chapter!**

**Still haven't obtained custody of Glee. But Ryan Murphy seems to be taking good care of it.**

_(What happened in the last chapter)_

_Suddenly, the little bell signaling someone entered rang. I turned around quickly, hoping it was someone I knew, or at least someone friendly looking so I could talk to them. It was not however. It was the last person I ever wanted to see again in my life._

_Dave Karofsky._

I looked quickly to the counter, hoping I would have some witness to Karofsky beating me up. Unfortunately, the employee was out of sight.

I looked back at Karofsky, hoping that he would not notice me here. He did. He looked me in the eyes for a fraction of a second, before looking at the door, debating whether or not to leave. He seemed to decide against it for he sat in one of the chairs farthest away from me at the other end of the waiting area.

It was awkward for a minute. I had to say something. You couldn't just say nothing to the person you recently outed to his own father, could you? He beat me to the punch.

"Hi, Kurt," he said, timidly.

"You just called me Kurt," I stated, shocked.

"Well, there's no Azimio or any other jocks to ask why I didn't call you queer or fairy right now, so I figured I wouldn't."

"Thanks, I guess."

This was going strangely well. No bruises. Yet. We sat in awkward silence for a few moments, until I asked:

"How are things going with your family?"

"What?"

"Your father. Has he been, accepting or…?"

"Oh, that. Um, after you told him and we went back to the reception area, he asked me if I had really kissed you. I said yes. He and I didn't talk much after that. When we got home he asked if I was gay. I told him I was. It's been pretty awkward in the house lately. He's taken away my computer and my cell phone. Thinks that I'm watching nothing but gay porn on there I bet."

"So, he's not really accepting?"

"Did you really think he would be?" he questioned me harshly. "When you outed me? Since that, things went so well for you they would be for me? My own brother isn't even talking to me anymore. We used to share a room, he's moving into the spare room right now. You've got it so good. Your dad loves you. I can see that. I'm not as stupid like you think I am. Try having to deal with parents like mine right now. Really." He was kind of angry now; his voice much higher than it had been when he said hi to me.

"I'm so sorry…Dave. I wasn't thinking of how bad I might have made things for you when I said that you kissed me. I was thinking only of myself at that moment."

"Bet you were," he muttered.

"But…you're glad right? It feels like a huge weight has been taken off your shoulders, doesn't it. I know that's what it felt like for me."

"No it doesn't," he said. "It feels like only another fifty pounds has been put on them."

At that moment the pizza guy came back from the kitchen with a large pizza box.

"Pepperoni pizza for Karofsky?"

"That's me," he said, rising from his seat. He moved toward the door to leave, but I stood up blocking his path.

"Here. I want you to take my phone number," I explained, hurriedly, getting out a pen to right my number on his pizza box. 

"If you think you're gonna get lucky and I'm going to call you, you're wrong you know."

"No," I said, brushing it off and writing down my name at the top. "Just, call me if you're having any big problems with your parents, you know. Or at school. I feel like I've started this problem for you, which I actually did, but I want to make it better for you."

He glanced down at the number, deciding again what to do, and looked back up.

"Thanks."

With that, he left, leaving me alone in the little waiting room of Pizza Palace.

**Sorry it's kind of short. I know that some of you are going to hate me for this chapter, but I just felt bad for Karofsky. Don't worry; I'm not for the Kurt/Karofsky pairing. Personally, I think it would be very out of character and rather stupid of Kurt to get together with him so this is not a romance fic for them but you know, I would like to see a little bit of a friendship possibly form between them in the future. Okay, I'm done ranting. Happy 2011? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Here you go the next chapter. I just want to clarify that I'm changing things up with the plot, so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I asked my mom for Glee as a New Year's present, didn't work. She told me that we didn't do New Years presents. I told her we should make it a new family tradition. She's not really up for it.**

The next morning was very hectic. I rushed through my usual morning routine to make time for the huge event that would be saying goodbye to Finn and Carole. It didn't help that I was extra slow from staying up late last night, talking to Blaine on the phone about my transfer to Dalton. He had been quite excited to hear that he would be seeing me the next morning. At first, I had expected him to not be. I thought that he would be disappointed in me for not having the courage to stay at McKinley but our conversation told me different.

"You're coming to Dalton?" he asked eagerly. I could picture his warm, brown eyes shimmering with excitement as he talked. "Really?"

"Yeah," I answered surprised.

"That's great, I can't wait to see you! But, why? Did things get worse with Karofsky?" he asked, this time more seriously.

"Yeah. They did."

I explained all of the recent events to him. When I finished with my five-minute explanation of all that had happened since the kiss, all he could say was:

"Wow."

"Yeah. You're not disappointed, are you? I know I tried to stay brave and all but—"

"Kurt! No, I'm not disappointed, this is really serious. I'm really glad you had the courage to say the truth about all of this to your dad and everyone else. You know, a couple of years ago, my uncle, he's a psychologist, told me this piece of advice: the bravest thing you can do when you have a problem, is seek help for it. He later offered me free counseling sessions for my being gay problem," he said, kind of laughing a bit. "It was weird."

"That is weird, Blaine."

Now that Blaine was all happy about my decision to go to Dalton, I was really looking forward to it. Maybe for once, I could finally be myself and not get punished for it like I had at McKinley. This could be the start of something great.

My goodbye ceremony to Finn and Carole at breakfast wasn't too bad. Although, to my surprise, they had both made little speeches to say how much they would miss me while I would be at Dalton. It was very touching. I started to feel some regret for deciding to leave my new family, but this is what they wanted for me too, right?

Finally, my dad announced it was time to leave, I got my last hugs from my two new family members and my dad and I hit the road.

I got a few texts from some New Directions people, wishing me good luck at my first day of school. I started texting them back, one by one until Tina texted me to stop. Mercedes's phone was taken up.

I was pretty silent most of the way up until we got close to where Dalton was located.

"I'm going to miss you Kurt," my dad said, interrupting the silence in the car.

"I'm going to miss you too, Dad."

"Just want to let you know, even though I got Finn now, he's a great boy and all and I know we got a lot in common, with sports and everything, but I'm not going to let him replace you as my son, while you're gone."

"Dad…"

"You are my son, Kurt. And I know last spring, things got pretty tough between us with Carole and Finn, and I just want to tell you I'm not going to make that mistake again. Whether you're living with me or not."

"That's really nice Dad. Thanks."

"I love you, son."

"I love you too, Dad."

He stopped the car to give me a hug as we sat at the stoplight. From over his shoulder, what I could see was Dalton. We pulled away as the light turned green, and he gave me a slap on the shoulder.

"Gonna really miss you Kurt. But, Carole should take care of me alright."

We pulled into the large, yet empty parking lot of Dalton. I guess few students actually had their cars there because of no need to. It was a boarding school. Most students probably just stayed there most of the time. We parked in a visitor's parking spot close to the front door, familiar from when I had gone spying there. As we entered to go to the front desk, I felt a hand tap on my shoulder.

"Blaine!"

"Kurt!" he yelled too, grabbing me into a hug. My dad looked at us questioningly. I mouthed, _No_, at him.

"I'm so happy you're here, man," Blaine said, pulling away.

"Me too." 

My dad cleared his throat, motioning for us to get on with it and go to the office to get me ready for Dalton.

"Oh, guess what Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed as my Dad did some last registration. "We're going to be roommates!"

I saw my dad's hand tremble as he signed the papers when Blaine said this.

"My roommate moved, so I had an open room and I told the rooming director about you and he's putting us together."

"Cool," I replied, trying not to sound too enthusiastic for fear that if I did my dad would do something to keep us apart.

Half an hour later my dad finally got all the papers signed and had helped me move all the boxes containing my stuff into my new room.

"Well, this is it," he said.

"Yeah."

"Bye dad."

We hugged for a minute and pulled away. Blaine was standing in the room too, looking around awkwardly as my dad and I said our goodbyes.

"And Blaine," my dad announced. Blaine looked up from over where he stood.

"Make sure you take care of my son."

"Dad!"

"Don't worry, Mr. Hummel," Blaine promised. "I will."

"Good. Bye Kurt."

With that, he was gone. I looked longingly at the door for a moment before turning to Blaine, who was staring at me.

"Need some help putting up your stuff?" he asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great."

In the next hour we got all of my stuff out of the several boxes I had brought to Dalton and started putting things up. We started with the boxes containing my clothing, taking each piece out, one by one and putting it in the medium sized walk in closet that Blaine and I shared. It would be a tight fit but luckily Blaine had fewer things for his half of it so I was able to squeeze some stuff into there. We blasted some music from my iPod as we hung. Ten minutes into hanging, a familiar song came up.

"You have Teenage Dream on your iPod? I thought you were on Team Gaga," Blaine accused me.

"Yeah, well, after your cover of it, I kind of persuaded myself to get it."

Blaine smiled widely and we continued hanging. Except for the music it was pretty quiet, yet comfortable. Blaine would occasionally comment on a shirt or something of mine, but that was all.

After finally putting all of my clothing into the closet, we started decorating my side of the room. The room was quite large yet a lot smaller than my room back at home. There were two beds, their headboards resting against the same wall the door was on. On the opposite wall there were two doors, the one on the right being the bathroom door, the other, the closet. A small TV stood on a short shelf between the two doors. I started stacking my many books and DVDs onto the bottom two shelves (the top two were Blaine's), as Blaine started putting up my Lady Gaga poster and the poster version of our favorite Vogue cover. Lastly, I added my old bedspread. Things were beginning to feel like home.

At that moment two boys burst in from the door and went to sit over on Blaine's bed.

"Hey Blaine, where were you…well look David, if it isn't our little spy again," said the boy who I remembered to be named Wes. "What are you doing here little spy?"

"His name is Kurt," said Blaine. "He's transferred from McKinley to here. I'm just helping him get our room all set up."

"So you won't be doing anymore spying? Darn," David teased. "Well, welcome to Dalton. I see you're rooming with Blaine, here. He's told us so much about you."

"Way too much," Wes added.

"He talks about you every freaking day actually—"

"David, Wes," Blaine interrupted, with a threatening look on his face.

"Fine, Blaine. At least, maybe now that he's here you'll shut up about him. Anyway, we're having an emergency Warbler practice in ten minutes. As our one and only good soloist left, we need you to come."

"What do you mean only soloist? What happened to Arthur?" Blaine asked.

"Arthur, was stolen from us. By Vocal Adrenaline. His parents were bribed by their school to come there for their math program, you know he's good, and his parents need the money apparently. I'm pretty sure the show choir is who really wants him though. Just dropped the news on me this morning. He's already left and Sectionals is this Saturday," David explained.

"Man, that sucks," Blaine complained. "If I don't have someone to perform with Saturday—"

Blaine suddenly started staring at me. I gave him my tell-me-what-the-heck-you-are-talking-about-right-now look. He fell out of it in second though, looking back to Wes and David.

"Kurt."

"Yes, I know, you think his eyes are pretty," said Wes, trying to find out where Blaine was going with this.

"We can use Kurt, for our song at Sectionals."

David looked at me now. "Can you sing Kurt? And dance?"

"Yeah," I replied.

"That's great, but we need evidence," Wes put in.

I walked over toward the shelf with my DVDs and books. I took one of the DVDs that Rachel had given me yesterday, the one labeled Madonna Week and put it in to the DVD player above. Fast forwarding to the part I wanted, I hit play. The sound of Mercedes and I singing 4 minutes filled the room.

"We got ourselves a singer," Wes declared.


	12. Chapter 12

**So…OH MY GOSH! Chris Colfer won a Golden Globe! EEP! I am so happy for him, like, I had no idea it was possible to be this happy for someone else! I'm so glad that he was able to get out of that town he grew up in, away from the bullying and become the star he is now, making my life every Tuesday night. It was so thoughtful that he including something about gay bullying in his speech. He's so nice. I'm in love with him so much right now.**

**Anyway, yeah, next chapter. Here it is.**

**Chris Colfer, :D!**

"Okay, so your feet go like this, and you just sway to the music. Like that. There, that's it! You got it down Kurt."

Blaine, I, and all the other Warblers were practicing in the large choir room. Everyone else was over at the piano warming up, but Blaine and I were over in the corner trying to learn some of the moves for our sectionals performance. We were going to do a medley of songs by the Beatles featuring A Day in the Life, Hey Jude, and All You Need Is Love.

"Wait, a sec…you need to be a bit looser. Not so tight. Here…"he placed his hands on my hips as I swayed. My heart pounded so loudly I'm sure that was the reason Wes and David were now focused on what we were doing instead of warming up. Despite the distance, I could see David whispering to Wes something along the lines of, _What the hell are they doing together?_ Wes was laughing.

"There. Now you got it," Blaine said, letting go of my hips. Trying to keep this a just-friends relationship was going to be impossible if Blaine was going to continue to behave like this and trick me. We headed back over to where the other Warblers were and joined in with their singing as if nothing had happened.

Finally we began practicing our Sectionals performance, breaking it up song by song first and then doing a whole run through. A Day in the Life would start the medley. Blaine sang solo as the rest of the Warblers sang the background music. With little need of sheet music, I eased into the body of voices as if I had been a member all along. After A Day in the Life came Hey Jude. Blaine and I had alternating solos on this song. It went very smoothly despite Blaine's flirty dance moves that still had my heart pounding inside my chest, threatening to get out. Last came All You Need Is Love. Blaine and I also had solos on this one. The background singers were flawless. I was really looking forward to going to sectionals and seeing the look on the New Directions glee clubbers' faces as I sang my first solo ever at a real performance. The Warblers' chances of winning looked very high.

For the rest of the week we had practice each night. Things seemed to only be getting better and better. After practice on Friday night, I joined all the Warblers in a movie night over in Blaine's and my room. Why our room? I had no idea, but just went with the flow. Apparently it was Warbler tradition to have a movie night, filled with junk food and pizza the night before a big competition. We decided on Monty Python and the Holy Grail, a true classic to watch with large groups of friends. I had only seen it once; I had to watch it for history when we had a substitute (Holly Holiday, who else would let us watch that?). I was looking forward to seeing it again.

We all piled together in our room, five boys sitting on each bed with another five on the floor. I sat on my bed, squished into Blaine's side. Our pizza came not long after the movie started and the pizza guy, who looked like your stereotypical working class, single nerd that still lived with his mom, joined us until the movie finished. Eleven o'clock that was, everyone left our room to go to bed early for the next day. I woke up Blaine, who had fallen asleep on my shoulder an hour into the movie. Luckily there was not a lot of trash for Blaine and me to pick up, so we were able to go to bed early too.

The next day was crazy. Seven o'clock we all woke up, on a _Saturday_, got dressed our best, and headed to the front of the school to meet the bus taking us to Sectionals. I slept on the way there, thinking of my other team that I had left behind.

I wondered if they had gotten a replacement for me, or if I had ruined eleven people's chance of victory by abandoning them, a week before the competition. _They probably did_, I reassured myself. _Or else Rachel would have come over and kidnapped me by now._ I wondered how they would respond to what I did, joining the Warblers. It was one thing to leave them but to go and join the other team also? Very Jesse-ish. Brittany had asked me, when Jesse left us to go back to Vocal Adrenaline, if Jesse had broken up with New Directions. She explained that being in New Directions was like being in love. If you left it, or broke up with it, you weren't supposed to rebound so fast and move on from that relationship. I wondered if Brittany was telling everyone else in New Directions now that I had broken up with them, and like Jesse, rebounded too fast.

Too busy in thought, I barely noticed that I was now wide-awake, staring out into green fields with grazing farm animals as I pondered. Blaine noticed my worried face, looking back at me in the reflection of the bus window, and asked me how I was doing.

"Yeah, I'm okay," I assured him.

"Nerves?" he asked.

"I wish. No, just thinking about New Directions. My old friends."

He moved a little closer to me on the bus seat. "I know you miss them a lot, and that you're wondering, is this okay, leaving them to join another team? And I'm telling you Kurt, you've got some of the most amazing friends there and—"

"But not quite as amazing as me," Wes added sleepily from behind us.

"Shut up Wes. Anyway," Blaine went on, "they understand your situation. And they'll understand that Glee club and singing has always been an outlet for you. And that by joining the Warblers, you're just trying to express yourself and get out that stress that's still there from _Karofsky,_" he said the last word softly, looking up as if saying his name would put me into a panic attack. "Trust me; they're not going to hold this against you."

I sighed, and bravely put my head on his shoulder. "Thanks Blaine."

"Anytime," he murmured.

Too soon it seemed, I was woken up by very excited Wes and David.

"Oh my gosh guys, we're here at Sectionals! Wake up lovebirds!" they said together, excitedly.

Blaine pushed David out of his face with the last part, but nevertheless, took my hand and led me out of the bus to the large theater that Sectionals was always held in.

First, we all got checked in with the Ohio Show Choir Board directors, then we were allowed to go off to our group's assigned room that we were able to practice in and freak out quietly in before performing. We went ahead and ran through our performance a couple of times before heading in separate directions in the theater to do our own thing an hour before the show would start.

Blaine and I headed to the Snack counter to get a little something to eat before performing. We walked over standing behind a small, dark haired girl.

"Then go down to 7-11 and get some. I need Raisinettes!" she screamed at the clerk. Yep, Rachel Berry for you there.

Rachel turned around to us approaching and her angry scowl immediately turned into a warm smile.

"Hi Kurt! Oh my gosh I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!" she exclaimed wrapping her arms around my waist in a big hug. Blaine smirked at me from behind her. As she withdrew herself from me she turned around to look at Blaine.

"Who's this Kurt? Special friend?" she raised her eyebrows and smiled at me mischievously.

"No," I said, trying not to look at Blaine. "Just a friend."

"Well," she said, sitting herself down on a chair nearby. We followed. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Things are going great at Dalton. Lot better than they were in Karofsky's Reign of Terror."

"Yeah, Kurt's already got some solos in Glee Club," Blaine added.

"Oh my gosh, that's great!"

"Why are you all of a sudden being so nice to me? I thought you hated me?" I asked jokingly, but still curious.

"Well, you're not really my competition anymore in our own glee club. Not really at all at this performance." I raised an eyebrow, confused. "I don't have a solo here," she added, her eyes going teary.

"Oh, it's okay Rach," I told her, giving her another hug. "I know how you feel. I used to have no solos at all because some short girl stole them all from me."

"I remembered that time at the ending of my sophomore year were I never ever had a solo, not in any song the Warblers sang. It was one of the darkest times of my non-being-gay related life," Blaine said quietly.

"You're gay too!" Rachel yelled, a little too loudly. The clerk who she had yelled at earlier now was looking at us funnily. "Score for Kurt!"

Blaine and I burst into laughter at that. Blaine clarified.

"Yes, I'm gay. I moved to Dalton after being in a situation a lot like Kurt's except I had a lot less support, and wasn't as brave—"

"So are you guys…?" Rachel interrupted.

"No Rachel," I said. "We're just friends. Here is your proof that it is possible for two gay guys to be friends without having to have something more."

"Even though one of them does want something more," Blaine mumbled quietly.

"I'm sorry what did you say Blaine?" I asked surprised at what I thought I heard.

"Oh, what? Nothing." Blaine looked down quickly at his wrist. "Oh, look at the time, we better get going."

"Blaine, may I talk to you for a minute?" Rachel asked in a way saying that she would not take no for an answer.

"Okay, I guess." He turned toward me. "Kurt, I'll meet you in our room later. Just rehearse or something."

"Okay," I said uneasily, walking away from them. _Weird,_ I thought.

**A little note: Thanks to school starting back up again I won't be able to post new chapters as often. All I can promise is maybe once a week on weekends. On more complicated weeks if I have like a church trip or something, I might have to skip. I'm always working on it somehow though.**

**Another little note: I'm working on getting another story as well, trying to get it developed. It's a fan fiction of one of my favorite musicals, Spring Awakening. If you've never heard of it, I highly recommend it. It is a bit mature so, I'm not going to hold myself responsible if I've scarred you for life by telling you to see it.**

**Hope y'all had a happy MLK day.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay you guys, here is the next chapter, **_**finally**_**. I was working on a little something before this about Blaine and Kurt at Christmas time, and it was all going well and I decided to take a little break and check the Glee site for anything new. Well, I found the "When I Get You Alone" performance, and honestly, I just can't write any Klaine fluff right now when I'm so confused by what's happening on the show, and while I'm so mad at Blaine right now. I seriously almost punched my computer and called Blaine a bad word. So, I'm kind of taking a turn in this fan fiction right now and doing something a little different. I understand if you're mad that I'm doing so, but really, if I tried to write some Klaine fluff right now, it would be horrible. I don't think I'm going to do anything drastic, like change who the pairing is in the story but right now, this is all I can do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. If I did, I would not have posted the "When I Get You Alone" performance three days before the episode aired, just to confuse people and make people harm their computers.**

**(Oh, and I'm jumping straight to the scene here).**

Confused. Hurt. Misled. Jealous. All of these things described just how I felt at the moment. But most of all, mad. I stormed out of the store. Nobody noticed though. They were all too busy to see what GAP guy would have to say to Blaine.

Traveling down the sidewalk, stores on both sides of me, I searched for telephone booth. My cell phone had died on the way over here. I needed someone to talk to. Too bad I usually reserved that job for Blaine. He wasn't an option anymore.

Finally, I found one. I slowly dialed the first set of number that would come to my head. She would understand.

Like every good friend would, she picked up on the first ring, and answered, "Hello?"

"Mercedes," I sighed, sorrow evident in my voice.

"Oh baby, what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"I need your help. I'm outside Calvin Klein's at that outlet mall you took me to for my sixteenth birthday. Can you pick me up?"

"Sure, Kurt. I'll be there before you can start profaning the name of Gaga."

Sure enough, she was. I got into her car as quickly as any other heartbroken and depressed teenager would, and let her hold me in her arms.

"What did Blaine do? I swear, I am gonna cut that boy! He better not have hurt you bad!"

I nodded. She looked at me in horror. "He did? That's it, I am gonna get him!" She made a move to get out of the car. I stopped her quickly.

"You can't! He doesn't even know that I like him! If you did go after him he would immediately assume so and laugh in my face, thinking that I thought I had a chance with him! Don't!"

She sank back into her seat, mumbling, "You don't know if you don't try."

"But I do, Mercedes. You didn't see him in there. He was prancing around that boy, he was so ugly, and he looked like that guy who always looks like he's in pain from that stupid vampire movie. He was head over heels for him. Singing about putting his sex toys away and about how he's the sh—"

"Okay, white boy, I get it now. Now, coming from long-time single lady, I think that this is your chance to tell Blaine what he's done to you and what you think about him. You know? Call him out about it! You wanna make him look bad, and make you look better."

"You're right!"

"Yeah, I know. This is what you're gonna do. I'll escort you back into that GAP Store and you are gonna tell him what's up…"

"Mercedes, I can't do that—"

"Yes you can! I'll give you support. Come on, let's go give Blaine a piece of your mind!"

Mercedes dragged me out of the car, pulling me back toward the mall. When we entered the GAP Store she gave me a little push to where Blaine was standing, talking to the GAP guy, and then noticing me. _Oh, no, Blaine's seen me; it's too late to back out_, I thought to myself.

"Kurt…," he said happily, stretching my single-syllable name out into a word that took three seconds to say. Oh, Gaga, he was already love drunk.

"Don't Kurt…me!" I said loudly, shaking my index finger at him. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that people were beginning to stare. Good, Blaine needed this.

"What's the matter?" he asked as if he had no idea. Yeah, right.

"You flirt with me, you sing a song about us going all the way, you take me out, you have a sleepover with me, you sing another song, a Christmas one, about going all the way with you, and then you take me here, to have me watch you sing to another guy about his legs and asking him to give you pornographic pictures! What do you think is wrong?"

"Wha-at?" Blaine stuttered.

"You've been leading me on! You flirted with me, knowing that I liked you, and I was stupid enough to play along! And also, last week at the Dalton New Year's Banquet, you flirted with five other guys. Yeah, I saw. You're nothing but a slut, Blaine! You're a slut, you're a slut, you're a slut!"

From a few feet away I heard David and Wes shout, "Tell him boy!"

Blaine's face was pale white. "Kurt, I'm—"

"Sorry? No. If you were sorry, when you glanced over at me in your performance, you would have stopped right there. I looked every bit as upset right there as I do now. You're not sorry. And us, whatever I was to you, it's over. I don't need a mentor that's gonna get AIDS from all the guys he flirts and sleeps with. I'm not as desperate for someone to look up to as you are to find some guy to screw with."

I turned to face GAP guy. He probably had no idea what I was talking about. "And you, whatever your name is. Congratulations. Blaine's a nice guy when he's not being such a slut. And if I'm going to ever see you again, please get a haircut."

With that I gracefully exited the store, arm and arm with Mercedes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay here's the next chapter. Don't worry; I'm planning on fixing up what happened in the last chapter for sure. Well, I might have a little fun first. I'm still a bit mad at Blaine for what he did, but if he says he was just clueless, I guess he is. That's all I have to say, enjoy the chapter!**

**Don't own Glee. Life sucks. **

It didn't seem so long ago that I was packing up my clothes, ready to start something new. This time was different however; I was packing up to go back to what was old and familiar. I just couldn't stay here at Dalton anymore.

I was packing in the middle of Warblers practice; this way Blaine wouldn't see what I was up to. We didn't need any big goodbye ceremony like I did with my family to leave for here. I had been nothing to him all along.

Suddenly, the guy of my thoughts walked in to my room.

"Kurt, thank goodness I found you. I've been looking everywhere for you?" He tore his eyes away from mine for a second and noticed my bags, halfway packed on my bed. "What are those bags for Kurt?"

I wasn't planning on having to explain this to him. "I'm leaving Blaine. I'm sorry that I won't be around to watch you shop with the GAP guy's 50% coupon when you two get married."

"Kurt," he said solemnly. "I need to talk to you about that."

I sat down on my bed, and looked up at him. He started explaining.

"Jeremiah and I wouldn't work out. After my performance, after all of the people gave us compliments and blah, he took me outside and told me everything. He wasn't interested in me. That was pretty much it. Well, he said some stuff about even if he were he wouldn't be able to date me because I'm underage, and he's not out of the closet. He said that his boss was weird and hated music so he was probably going to get fired too. Well, a lot of things weren't working out."

I sat there, comprehending what he had told me for a minute. "I'm sorry about that Blaine."

He sank down on the bed next to me. I watched as he sat on my favorite Alexander McQueen sweater. I could ignore that, maybe. He breathed out a sigh of frustration.

"It's barely your fault, Kurt. It's mine. I'm clueless. I thought I actually had a chance with him. I feel so stupid."

"You're not that stupid," I clarified, trying to help.

"Have you ever felt like you were absolutely in love with someone, and you thought that they were giving you all of the right signals back, but then it turned out they had no interest in you at all?" Blaine asked.

"I've actually been feeling like that a lot lately."

Blaine turned sharply to look at me. " Say what?"

I was really explaining a lot of things I didn't think I would be today. I took a deep breath. "Do you remember when you were talking to me about going to sing to this guy, this guy that you were absolutely in love with? Well, up until you began clarifying other things, like how he worked at the GAP, I thought you meant—"

"You thought I was talking about singing to you," Blaine said, realizing. "That's what you were all upset about at the store, saying that I had been leading you on. Oh my god, Kurt, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't, but it doesn't change the fact that you still did."

"Oh, my god, Kurt, I'm so sorry, I'm just…I'm so clueless. Look at me, I sang a creepy, I-want-in-your-pants song to some guy who wasn't even interested in me and I was too clueless to even see that I had hurt you by doing that, both in the same week. I'm so stupid."

"You aren't stupid," I said, trying to sound firm. "You just don't know really what you're doing and how others see it."

"You're right Kurt." Blaine's eyes were now teary. "I don't know what I'm doing, at all…I try to look like I do, mentoring you and all, telling you to come here, but you're a lot better off than me. You might have thought that I was interested in you, the same way that I was interested in Jeremiah, but still, you're a thousand times better off than I am. The truth is, I've never been any one's boyfriend."

"Me neither," I added.

"Let me be really clear about something. I really, really care about you. But as you and about twenty other shoppers witnessed, I'm not very good at romance. I'm clueless. Our friendship is one of the most important things to me right now. I really don't want to screw this up."

I looked down, trying to hide the tears that were threatening to burst out my eyes at the moment.

"Hey," he said, lifting up my chin. "Don't be sad, I hate seeing you like this."

"Okay," I murmured. Suddenly I remembered something. "Warblers practice!"

"What about it?" Blaine inquired.

"I missed it! Wes and David hate it when people miss. I got to go—"

"Hey, no worries, I'll talk to them later. They'll be fine with you missing a practice or two. You're just an amazing singer like that. Well, maybe not as amazing as me," he joked. I tried to shove him off the bed.

"Oh, Kurt, do you want to go practice with me? Just us? I have a song I kind of wanted to do with you, and don't worry, it's not a flirty, let's go all the way duet."

"Sounds good. Let's go."

We reached the choir room and Blaine went and pulled out the same portable boom box that we used in _Baby It's Cold Outside_ from under the piano. He pulled a blank, unlabeled CD from inside his blazer and put in, pressing play.

"I think you'll like my selection, no matter how truly random it is for this moment," he said over a soft guitar strumming in the beginning. "Lady Gaga's _Telephone_." I secretly squealed like a little fan girl in my head.

(**Blaine singing, **_Kurt singing, __**Both singing**_)

"**Hello, hello baby you called? I can't hear a thing. I have got no service in the club, you see, see. Wha-Wha-What did you say, oh, you're breaking up on me. Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy**," he sung, trying to mimic Lady Gaga's unique tone. It was quite cute, watching him try.

"_K-kinda busy, k-kinda busy_," I began. "_Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy_."

I sung the next part as well, "_Just a second, it's my favorite song they're gonna play, and I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh! You should've made some plans with me; you knew that I was free. And now you won't stop calling me; I'm kinda busy_!"

We started to dance around the choir room. I would have to make sure I sung more Lady Gaga with Blaine.

"_**Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna think anymore! I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna talk anymore! I left my head and my heart on the dance floor**_!

"_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_!"

"**Stop telephonin' me**!"

"_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_!"

"**I'm busy**!"

"_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_!"

"**Stop telephonin' me**!"

"_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh_!"

"SHUT UP!" someone yelled from behind me. I turned around. Of course, only Wes and David would have the boldness to interrupt me when I was in a Gaga mood.

"What do you guys want?" Blaine shouted. "Can't you see I'm in a Gaga mood right now!"

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you're acting like a drama queen and talking about your Gaga mood, a very Kurt-like action, instead of the Katy Perry-obsessed Blaine you are, and ask, why Kurt are there packed bags on your bed?" David inquired. "If you're planning on leaving I'll have you know that you have to file your resignation with us, two weeks before you actually leave so that we can schedule an appointment with Hermione Granger to oblivate you so that you don't steal Warbler ideas and distribute them!"

"Is he serious?" I whispered to Blaine.

"His mama hasn't bothered telling him that Harry Potter ISN'T REAL, yet," Wes explained.

"So are you planning on leaving Kurt?" David asked again. "Hermione doesn't like traveling by broomstick or apparating so it takes her an extra long time to get here. I need to know now."

"No I'm not planning to leave. You can tell Hermione she is unneeded," I answered.

"Good. Glad to have you back Kurt."

"Group hug!" Wes screamed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry it's been awhile, my teachers procrastinate just as badly as I do in the last week of the quarter. But, here's a new chapter, so enjoy.**

**Oh, and there are AVPM references **

"Are you sure this party's a good idea?" Blaine asked timidly. We were driving to Lima to go to "the Rachel Berry Train-Wreck Extravaganza". Rachel left a message earlier informing us of her party, and very subtly, begged us to come support her.

"I mean I love Rachel," Blaine continued, "this is so unlike her though. She's not really the party thrower type, is she? Maybe I'm just being paranoid, but the last party I went to David and Wes almost got caught by the deans doing drugs."

"Wes and David are on drugs? That explains a lot."

"I know right!" Blaine agreed.

"Yeah, but hey, I'm worried about the same things, the party getting out of hand and getting caught. I haven't had many good experiences either with drugs, so I'm kind of cautious at these things, but really Rachel just needs the support from us. Everyone else will be out the door not even ten minutes after it starts probably. It will be fun though, hanging out with New Directions."

"Okay. Will you be designated driver then, since you aren't planning drinking tonight?"

"Sure." We shook hands very slowly. "I shall take on all driving responsibilities when Blaine gets drunk and it is time to go." Still holding hands, I quickly added, "And you have to be my slave for a whole day starting now!"

"No! You got me! Oh that is so embarrassing!" Blaine cried out, laughing.

I laughed too as we pulled into Rachel's driveway. "Okay we're here. Be good and no talking about our glee club or theirs because Rachel gets really paranoid about things like that."

The party started out slow at first, but then about an hour into things got absolutely crazy. Puck was wearing Lauren's glasses (I still couldn't believe had joined), Mercedes and Tina were being extremely happy-drunk, and even Rachel was loosening up and going a little wild.

"Spin the Bottle! Let's play spin the bottle!" a very drunk Rachel shrieked.

Right then a little voice in my head told me that there was no way that this could go well. Watching as drunk Rachel and Blaine made out, quite passionately,_ right in front of me_, I realized how right that was. Wasn't Blaine gay? A hundred and ten percent gay and not even the slightest bit bi? Blaine seemed to be getting really into it. Was it the alcohol, altering his true actions or was it the alcohol, making him do what he truly wanted to do?

"Okay I think we've seen enough!" I yelled over the loud music, clapping my hands together. Yet, just when I thought it was over, they did a duet. Not unlike the flirty ones I had done with Blaine in the past.

After another couple of hours of pointless partying, extreme drinking, and people's feelings getting hurt (Quinn looked heartbroken as she watched Sam with Santana), I finally persuaded Blaine that if he didn't leave the party right that second, he would never be able to sing a duet with Rachel again.

"Oh my gosh, Kurt! That was the best party ever! Rachel's face is so delicious, have you tried it?" Blaine asked, alcohol showing no signs of wearing off.

"No I haven't Blaine, and I don't have any plans to try her face, because I'm 100 percent gay, unlike you," I added bitterly. Blaine did not notice though.

"Rachel was so amazing! She and I are like…"Blaine tried to cross his two fingers together, failing from the alcohol. "Tight…"

"That's great Blaine," I said distracted as we pulled into my driveway. "Let's go inside now. We have to be super quiet, okay?"

How I managed to sneak Blaine in without disturbing my dad, I had no idea. As soon as we reached my room, looking quite different with all its usual contents gone, Blaine jumped onto my bed and fell right asleep. This would be quite odd for him, waking up next to me, with no memory from the night before.

I rushed through a shortened version of my nighttime moisturizing routine, threw on some sweats and a t-shirt and went over to my bed, climbing under the thick comforter. Maybe this wouldn't look so bad. Blaine wasn't actually in bed with me.

The night passed quickly and I awoke to the sound of my dad's heavy shoes pounding down my stairs. _Crap_.

I sat up quickly in bed just as my Dad reached the landing.

"Morning Kurt…"he started, but then noticing Blaine, still fast asleep, he stopped, a horrorstruck look on his face.

"Kurt?" he asked, his tone demanding an explanation.

"I can explain! It's not what it looks like!" I said quickly.

"Would you come upstairs with me for a minute?" he requested almost politely, yet very forced.

"Yes sir," I answered quietly, knowing I had no other choice.

I followed him until we reached the living room where he abruptly turned around, in full anger mode.

"What the hell is going on?" my dad demanded. "I need you to ask me before you have someone sleep over."

"We weren't doing anything! Nothing happened, we had our clothes on all the time, I slept under the sheets, and he slept on top of them! Blaine was too drunk to drive home by himself so I let him crash here. I was being responsible,:

"You kids are drinking now?" he asked with the same tone.

"I didn't have any…if that's what you're worried about," I asked suspiciously.

"No, I'm worried about you being inappropriate in my house."

It hit me then. All this, the happiness and relief I had gotten from the support my dad gave me, was gone. I knew that there would be a point sometime, something about my sexuality would get to be too much for him, but really, by just having some guy over at my house, a guy I made sure that we were very clear to him that we were just friends. And hadn't Blaine slept over before? My dad encouraged that. What had I done this time?

"Me being inappropriate in your house," I said slowly, making sure I was getting this right. "So if Puck had a sleepover with Finn, would that be inappropriate?"

"That's different."

"Because they wouldn't have sex?"

"No! I would never allow Finn to have a girl sleep over in his bed!"

"But would it make you uncomfortable if he did?" I asked, watching my dad turn speechless. "Yeah. I should have known something like this would come up. I can't even have a guy friend sleep over because my dad's too uncomfortable with the idea of me sleeping with him."

"When have I been uncomfortable with you being gay? I even talked to you about that Samuel guy a few months ago! When have I had problems with who you are?"

"So it's not being gay that upsets you? It's just me acting on it? Well, news for you, dad, I'm gay, and yes, that means that one day I am going to be 'inappropriate' with someone else. I'm sorry that you've just now realized that!"

My dad let out a sigh of frustration. "Just, go back down to your room. I need to think."

I walked back to the door leading to the basement before I turned and walked back over to my dad.

"Maybe you could step out your comfort zone and educate yourself, so if I have any questions I could go to my dad like any straight son could?" I suggested. My dad still looked shocked. Yeah, probably wasn't going to happen. I headed back down the stairs to my bedroom, to find Blaine sitting upright on bed, spacing out at the wall before noticing I had returned.

"Hey," I greeted him softly. "Hangover?"

"Yep. A bad one."

"Come on. Let's go grab some coffee, I heard that helps. I need to talk to you about a couple of things anyway."

We quickly headed to the Lima Bean and found a little table to sit and drink our two large coffees. Blaine was the first to speak.

"So about last night, I should have known right then that you would have been upset about me kissing Rachel…"

"Yeah…"

"I was really drunk, but, the truth is…I kind of enjoyed it."

Wait, what. Blaine had enjoyed it? Perhaps my suspicions that night were true, and Blaine wasn't as gay and proud as I expected him to be.

"So you think you might be bi?" I asked.

"It's possible. I-I just don't know who I am right now," he admitted. He look into my eyes, searching for my reaction.

I felt my face growing hot. "Blaine, do you know how frustrating this is for me? A couple of weeks ago, you tell me that you're absolutely in love with a _guy_, a guy who I first thought was me because you had been leading me on, but turned out not to be. You then tell me that you're sorry and that you don't want to screw things up with me? What does this look like? Things are getting pretty screwed up between us! You're _gay_, and now you're telling me that might not be true?"

"What's wrong with that? I'm exploring, isn't that what we're supposed to do right now?"

"You're supposed to be my freaking mentor Blaine! When we meet you told me you were out and proud. Why is it not like that anymore? You said you were glad to be out of the closet, why are you going back in?"

"Just because I'm experimenting with bisexuality doesn't mean I'm going back in the closet," he retorted. "I can't believe you, you of all people should be the most understanding right now!"

"You are gay Blaine! It was just the—"

He was really heated up now. "Okay just stop there Kurt. You're starting to sound like my parents when I told them I was gay and all they kept telling me was 'You're straight Blaine'. You don't know who I am, what I feel inside!"

"I don't think you do either! You're confused Blaine! And you were drunk! Any feelings you felt with Rachel…it was only the alcohol."

"Look," Blaine said, rubbing his forehead in frustration. "Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong. I've got some things to straighten out. So maybe this is screwing up our relationship, maybe I was never fit to be your mentor. We'll live. I'm going to go find Rachel. Maybe she can assist me in clearing some things out."

"Blaine—"

"I would ask you to, but seeing as you barely want to stay friends with a guy as confused as me…I'll stick with her."

With that, he left the coffee shop.


	16. Chapter 16

**I am back! OMG, its Spring Break! OMG I'm going to New York in less than 48 hours! OMG Chris Colfer's been there! OMG Original Song spoilers! Yeah, there's a lot to be excited about. But seriously, you guys need to check out those spoilers for the next episode! I'm SO excited.**

**On topic. So, yeah, it's been a while since I've updated, I'm trying to get back to where I was in the story. This chapter contains some last minute stuff from the BIOTA episode and some stuff from Sexy, so don't be confused.**

**That's it. I don't own Glee. Enjoy! **

"Kurt?"

I looked up from where I was lying on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was Blaine.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked shyly. This was the first time he had spoken to me since he had confided to me in the coffee shop that he might be bisexual.

"Sure," I said, hesitantly. I moved over on the bed to let Blaine sit by me, resting my head against the wall.

"I want to apologize Kurt."

"For what, exactly?" I asked.

"You know what I'm talking about. What happened with Rachel. I'm sorry, Kurt. What happened with her that night, it's just another example, showing how clueless I am. Not noticing your discomfort as you watched us. Not caring whether I was completely going against what I said earlier, with me not being ready for a relationship, but still going out with her.

"I'm an idiot," he finished.

"You are an idiot," I agreed. He looked back at me as to say you're-not-supposed-to-agree-with-that.

"We're all idiots really. I should have been more supportive of you. All you were trying to do was figure things out. I shouldn't have taken things so personally," I explained.

It was silent in our room. Pavarotti chirped quietly in the corner of my room.

"So, what's the verdict?"

"Um, what?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Gay or bi?"

Blaine grinned, "110 percent gay, all the way!"

I smiled, "Good. But, just to let you know, even if you did turn out to be bi, you would still be my best friend."

"We're best friends?" Blaine smiled, as if the thought made him happy. "That's nice. I've never really had a true best friend."

"What about Wes and David?"

"They're close, but you know, they're too heterosexually into each other to really be my best friend."

"Totally," I agreed.

"Oh, Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"I heard what your dad was saying to you about the whole sleeping-with-me thing. I'm really sorry. I really wish I hadn't gotten drunk now so that you would not have to be in this situation."

I sighed. Of course that was going to be brought up some time or another. "It's okay Blaine. I would have happened sometime. Finn probably would have been having some lady chat with me or something, sitting on my bed with me and my dad would have freaked out. I've kind of been waiting for something like this. It all seemed too good to be true," I grumbled. "Him being so accepting."

"I don't anything big has changed," Blaine stated. "I just think he's come to that age where he's realized that you're growing up and he doesn't really want to let you go."

I laughed. "Now you're making me sound like a Daddy's girl, Blaine."

"It'll be okay in the end though," he assured me. "And Kurt, I heard what you said to him about getting informed."

"Oh, that." I felt my cheeks blushing.

"Are you wanting to know information about that stuff? Gay sex?"

"Oh, no! Not at all!" I covered my ears with my hands. "No! No! No!"

"I know plenty about if you need help."

"Um, thanks for the offer Blaine, but, no."

"Kurt…"

I looked away. I wasn't ready to have a talk like this with someone, best friend or medical doctor. It was another way I defied the stereotype. While yes, I was a guy, and yes, I was gay, I had always had issues talking about this stuff and I was relatively uninterested in these matters. I remembered when my dad tried to first give me the talk, four years ago…

_We were watching football. Well, he was, I was examining the costumes that the players wore, trying to picture a way that I could make them better and more flattering on them._

_My dad, who at that time had strong suspicions of what I was, noticed that I was concentrating deeply on the screen. On what, he did not know, but he could only guess._

"_So…"he said awkwardly, drawing it out. "I know you are going to have sex education at school eventually, but, why don't we talk now, buddy—"_

_I leapt up from the seat, and ran to my room, tripping down the basement stairs and breaking my arm as I did._

"Kurt? Has no one given you the talk yet? And I don't mean the straight version that we get at school, the one for us?"

I breathed in deeply and looked down at my shoes, concentrating on the reflection I could see of the overhead light.

"Kurt? Please, talk to me!"

"Blaine," I started, "I'm really uncomfortable talking about this. Can we skip this please?"

"I'm just concerned for you Kurt, I just want you to be safe. I don't want you to be a part of that statistic of gay people that dies from AIDS."

"And I won't ever be that! I just…I don't want to know about this stuff yet…I'm not ready."

Blaine was looking straight into my eyes now, trying to peer through the front I had put up to see what I really was wanting. After a minute he sighed, frustrated.

"I just want you to be informed; I care about you enough to want that for you. I might be done with trying to argue this out with you, but you're going to talk about this soon enough, Kurt."

Sure enough, I did. The next week my dad sat me down and explained a good portion of _it _to me. At least it was the emotional parts, not the physical parts. He had even gotten pamphlets. It looked like he had taken my advice from last week, but Blaine had probably been the one to convince him to talk to me though.

"Just don't throw yourself around like you don't matter. Cause you do matter, Kurt. Why don't you go upstairs now and read your pamphlets? Come back down if you got any questions."

"Thanks, Dad."

I went up to my room, piece of toast in one hand, pamphlets in the other. I slowly ate as I flipped through them.

They weren't half as bad as I had expected. The pictures weren't _too _graphic, and the explanations not too explicit. I made a mental note to thank Blaine later. I guess there really were some people out there who cared for me.

_Cause you do matter, Kurt._


	17. Chapter 17

**Well guys, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for, as well as the final one. But no worries, I shall start a new story after this one. I will announce its name sometime later, or you can just keep an eye out on my account for a second story. This is the only one I have so far.**

**Note: This chapter is separated into 4 different parts. I wanted to keep them all together in the same chapter, yet I need there to be separation. Hope you enjoy!**

**Part I**

"Oh yeah!" Blaine's voice rang out into the common room. I turned around, away from my homework and watched as he threw all the sheet music into the air. Classic just-found-an-amazing-song-that-I'm-going-to sing-alone-at-Regionals Blaine.

Misery by Maroon Five. Highly predictable. This was all too similar, was I the only one here that was getting tired of this? We were going to have to use more than our greatest weapon, Blaine, to win at Regionals.

He finished the song and walked over to me, grinning. "How did you like it?"

"Can I be honest…?" I asked. "Been there, done that. It's just like our performance at Sectionals, which, was only good enough to get us tied with New Directions."

Noticing how Blaine's grin was quickly turning into a frown, I added, "You're amazing Blaine. Your solos blow everyone away. But it seems that no one else gets a chance to do that."

"The council is the one that chooses who gets solos. Do I detect a little jealousy?"

"You detect a lot of jealously. Look, Blaine. Sometimes I don't feel like we're the Warblers. Everything's about you. It's not just me. Even selfless little Nick is getting frustrated because you're always the lead singer, making the girls sigh, when you aren't even interested in them."

I walked away before Blaine could make a point back at me. I would just leave early to go home and make a nice big dinner for Finn, Carole, and Dad.

I got there in less than an hour's time, speeding being the reason, but still safe and in one piece. I looked through the kitchen refrigerator, exploring my options for dinner tonight. When I found several pieces of chicken about to go expired, I set the oven on preheat, and went up to my room to freshen up from a long school day.

As I sat there at my vanity, Pavarotti, sitting in his cage next to me began to sing. I whistled along. Yeah, if Blaine didn't want to share solos with anyone else I could go and start a group with Pavarotti. I could just abandon the Warblers on our trip to Gatlinburg for spring break and travel to New York City with Pavarotti. We'd sing and earn money together in Times Square.

Just as I was getting further into my insane scheme to head off to New York with Pavarotti, I noticed that I was the only one whistling now. I looked cautiously at the cage: my worst fears had happened. Pavarotti was dead.

After a sleepless night, I dressed robotically for school. Not in my uniform, but in the first black items I found in my closet. With Pavarotti and his temporary casket in tow, I set off for Dalton.

I quickly found my way through the ornate halls and to the Warbler Commons. I held tightly to an old cassette tape I had found last night while searching for an acceptable casket for Pavarotti. It was Blackbird by the Beatles. Somehow Beatles songs always came to me when I was in need of a song to sing about lost loved ones.

I opened the doors sadly, and stood right before the Warblers, looking flushed from an argument probably about outfits. I set the casket on the table before the council, confused looks upon their faces.

Blaine was the first to question. "Kurt, what's wrong?"

"It's Pavarotti, he's dead." The Warblers started whispering among themselves. "I suspect a stroke."

"Call the police, Wes, we need a thorough investigation. I think that it was foul play! Aural Intensity knew that the best way to break us down before the competition would be to take away our only source of true, unfailing optimism," David rambled.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry," Blaine said to me.

"It's okay. Pavarotti was just…just a good friend to me and an inspiration, even though he was only a bird."

I walked over to the dusty cassette player we had. Rarely did we use it since most of our songs were a cappella.

"I know that we need to practice doo-wopping behind Blaine as he sings every solo in the medley of Pink songs, but I would like to sing a song for Pavarotti today."

The opening guitar part started and the rest of the Warblers sank down into the couches, sitting as they listened to me sing out the first few lyrics of the song. They later joined in and sang background vocals. I almost looked over to Blaine, seeing if he would actually sing background for once, but I couldn't. I could only think about Pavarotti at this moment.

I walked over to the front table and rested my hand on the casket, singing still. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Blaine, staring intensely at me, with a look of realization on his face. It was unfamiliar.

"_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_," I finished. The room remained silent.

"Thank you." With that, I left.

**Part II**

**(Blaine's POV)**

I listened to Kurt sing Blackbird by the Beatles. With all of his posters of modern day artists I would have never suspected Kurt as a Beatles fan, but with the way he sang the lyrics, with such passion and skill as if he had been listening to them for all his life, there was no way he could be anything less.

I stopped singing the background notes. So much was happening in my mind at the moment. Feelings for a certain Warbler that I never knew existed dominated all my thoughts. For a moment, I pictured what it would be like, if I was with Kurt. At this very second, it seemed like it was all that I needed. Pictures flashed through my mind as if they were memories, except there was no way they were. I had not experienced feelings like these, especially _for Kurt_, ever before.

_Kurt's hand was holding mine as we walked into a large gym, decorated up. Kurt was wearing a fantastic, classic black tuxedo. I was dressed similarly. It was prom._

_The memory changed. I was at Kurt's house, helping him pack up several boxes, filled with what appeared to be very expensive clothing. He looked a bit older, and glancing into the mirror of his vanity, so did I._

_Burt then walked into the room. "Come on kids," he called over to us happily, "you've got to make it to the airport by six tonight to head to Julliard."_

_It changed again. This time it was much different. It was in a big fancy ballroom, all decorated with white and yellow flowers. I was standing on a raised platform, looking out at a few hundred people, all dressed up and sitting in chairs. In the middle of the field of chairs was an aisle. At the end stood Kurt, maybe ten years older, dressed in a tuxedo, holding onto his father's arm. A look of excitement and love was on his face. I hastily glanced down at my left hand. Sure enough, on the fourth finger was a silver ring._

The memories then stopped. I looked around at the reality in front of my eyes. Kurt was crying, his hand placed on the casket.

"Thank you," he murmured. He left the room.

I wanted so much to follow after him, to tell him of my new feelings for him, to tell him that I loved him. I couldn't. I mustn't act on feelings so sudden and out of nowhere.

Though I went to bed early that night, I didn't get a wink of sleep. I laid there, thinking about Kurt and these new feeling that sprouted out of nowhere from me. Should I act on them? God, I wanted to. This was I had waiting for all along. My past crushes on Rachel and Jeremiah seemed nothing in comparison to this. Kurt was what I was looking for. I was what Kurt was looking for, or at least, had been. I hoped I wasn't telling him all of this, too late.

I also had to make sure my feelings for him were actually real, not based solely on looks or how we would look together as I couple. I decided to do something I hadn't done since I was young: a list of things I liked about a person. I had done those a few times before when I was in the process of making a new friend. They helped me figure out if a friendship I was headed for was a real one. If the list had lots of things like, _has a lot of action figures_, or _has great abs_, I ruled that it wasn't a real one. Real ones went a lot deeper than that.

_Number 1, _I wrote slowly. _Is one of the most selfless people I know_. Kurt might have had a lot of expensive clothes and things, but it was a well known fact that he would give those up if he had to.

_Number 2, is a really great guy. _Kurt and I had a lot in common: a love for fashion, music, and gay politics. Being with him was so easy.

_Number 3, is a really great singer._ And not only that, he knows what songs to choose that express him perfectly. Songs that I can also relate to.

_Number 4, is good at helping others, especially me. _He helped me figure myself out when I was confused with Rachel and Jeremiah. He almost knows me better than I do. And right now, I needed someone who could help me like that.

_Number 5, is a great friend. _That almost summarized everything. If he was worth having as a friend, he was worth having as something more.

And with all that had happened these past few months, it seemed that we were heading towards something more than friendship. Our relationship had been tested and through that we had grown stronger. Kurt also confessed that he had real feelings for me. It now seemed a mystery why I had turned him down that Valentine's Day a month ago.

Right, the romance thing. I was wrong about that. On my brief stint with Rachel I realized that I was capable of that kind of stuff. It wasn't romance that I was missing; it was just that I wasn't meant to be with those other people. I had spent so much time thinking it was I who had the problem, and that I would never be able to find someone. I failed to think that it was maybe them who just didn't work out with me.

I wasn't looking in the right direction. It had been Kurt all along. He had accepted me despite my flaws, and in the end, he was the mentor, not me. Why had I been so blind to not see that?

It all made since now. I was in love with Kurt.

**Part III**

**(Back to Kurt's POV)**

"I'm tired of the Warblers being all about me."

Was this really happening? It seemed Blaine had finally come to truth that he didn't need to be stealing all the solos away from everyone else. I sat up higher to make sure I was getting this right.

"We are going to lose at Regionals," Blaine went on. "I'm thankful for all belief that you've given to me as a junior member to lead you in these wonderful songs we do, but if we want to win at Regionals, we need more than just my voice. I propose we do a duet."

People started protesting against that. It wasn't just Blaine who was so used to having every solo; all the Warblers were.

"Silence!" David banged his gavel hard on the table. "What's this Blaine? I thought you were against duets in competition?"

"Well, with Pavarotti's voice being silenced by death, I just don't want to silence anyone else's. I think that he would roll over in his tiny little grave if that happened." Yeah, like a dead bird was keeping Blaine from wanting to take everyone's solos. I was curious to find out the real reason.

"Fine, we'll vote," Wes compromised. "All in favor of a duet at Regionals?"

Wes's facial expression turned surprised when he saw that almost the entire club voted for a duet.

"Well, then. A duet it is."

"Could you put my name on the audition list?" I put in. "Thanks."

"Wait no. No auditions. I want to sing a duet…with Kurt."

I was shocked. Why had Blaine requested me? "But…why? There are so many great voices. Everyone deserves a shot at that honor."

Blaine ignored me. "All in favor of Kurt being my duet partner at Regionals?"

Again, almost the entire club voted yes. Even Wes and David voted for me. Smirking at me mischievously, Wes declared, "Decided."

Everyone started clapping for me and patting me on the back. I could only stare at Blaine, clapping as well with a huge smile on his face. Why he had chosen me remained a mystery, yet I was quite happy. I was finally being given my turn.

**Part IV**

Later on the same day I had gotten a solo, I set off to work on Pavarotti's casket. With my dad's old toolbox in hand and a few little decorative pieces I had gotten from the store, I went off to the commons to work on it. While I did, I would have plenty of time to reflect on what had happened earlier and ponder why Blaine had wanted me to have that solo.

Suddenly, I heard quiet footsteps behind me. Knowing who it must be, I continued working until he spoke out.

"What's that?" Blaine asked. His tone was strange, excited almost.

"I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket," I answered. I tried my best to sound busy, hoping that he might give me a few more minutes to myself.

"Well, finish up. I have the perfect song for our number and we should practice."

"What song are you thinking?"

"Candles by Hey Monday."

"Hmm…I'm impressed. You're usually so Top 40."

"Yeah," said Blaine, still sounding almost anxious. "I wanted to do something more emotional."

He took a seat next to me. It was quiet for a minute. In the silence I pondered how to ask him the question I had wanted to ask for a while now.

"Why did you pick me to sing that song with?" I asked.

I watched Blaine closely as he nodded a bit, almost as if he had expected that I would ask that. He breathed in heavily and closed his eyes for a minute before answering.

"Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself, 'Oh, there you are…I've been looking for you forever,' "he explained. He scooted his chair a little closer to mine, and to my surprise, grabbed my hand, holding it there on the table.

"Watching you do 'Blackbird' this week, that was a moment for me. About you," he confessed. "You move me, Kurt. And this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you.

"I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to realize this," he apologized. "I know I've really hurt you along the way. I understand if you don't feel the same way about me anymore."

It took a minute for the words to come out of my mouth from the shock of Blaine's confession, but finally, they did.

"I do still feel that way, Blaine."

Very slightly, he moved in a little closer to me, testing my reaction. Both of us were making sure that we were ready to do this. Finally, his lips met mine and closed the distance between us. For the first time, I was actually kissing someone back. It hadn't been that way with Brittany and Karofsky. This…this was real.

Far too quickly, we separated. I rested back in my seat, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Blaine sat back down in his chair with his hand over his eyes, laughing quietly at the awkwardness always expected from a first kiss.

"We should practice," he said, after a minute.

"I thought we were," I joked. I looked back at him, my chest heaving up and down from the excitement of being kissed by Blaine. He was feeling the same emotions I was, the same sense of urgency, that this was what we had been waiting for since the moment we met on that fateful day a few months ago. Before I could understand what was happening, he lips attacked mine. I kissed him back passionately, but sweetly, making sure I was not going too far.

After a minute or two, we separated again, both smiling.

"I don't care what the world defines a first kiss," Blaine said, still grinning, "but, that was your first kiss. That was our first kiss…looks like you've now been kissed."

Blaine stood up and offered his hand to me. "Come on…boyfriend?"

I took it and stood facing him. "Yeah, boyfriend."

With that, we walked out of the room, and ran through the same hall that we did when we first met. This time things were a lot different.

**FINN**

**(Get it? Fin, but Finn, as in Glee? Ha ha, yeah, I know, that was weak.)**

**Make sure you look out for my sequel. It will be a fan fiction exploring Blaine and Kurt's relationship from the moment this one ended until…well, Klaine lives on forever. IT SHALL NEVER END!**


End file.
